City of Evil Ch1
by Spag
Summary: Miracle City is throwing a huge fiesta featuring Santana as he searches for a lost family member. Meanwhile Frida develops a realationship with Django. A DxF enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

City Of Evil

**b**y: ldjango21

Summary: Miracle City is throwing a huge fiesta with a live concert featuring Santana and the guitarist searches to reunite with a long forgotten family member. However, the city is unaware of the rising terror of Django's return to wake the fallen and redeem his supremacy. A long kept secret between the Rivera and Suarez family unfolds. Django is determined to make his dream realized until he finds something far greater.

Ch1. Blinded in Rain 

Miracle City reaches a record high with exploding pigeons and shoes melting to the sidewalks. Perfect day to sit inside eating an ice cream cone, but the Rivera's decided to go to the beach for a small picnic. As Manny and Frida set the blanket, chairs, and umbrella Grandpapi Rivera steps into the sand with sunscreen on his nose and old man swimming trunks.

"Rodolfo hurry up with that cooler I'm hungry."

Rodolfo walks onto the beach wearing his mask, white T-shirt, swim trunks and sandals. As he makes his way along the trail Maria steps out of the changing room in a lime green bathing suit and hat. He couldn't help but stare endlessly at his dashing ex-wife.

"Maria, you look like a delicate flower floating in the wind," he said with such a flaunting tone.

Maria was too busy looking for Manny along the beach, shading her eyes from the sun with her hand. Suddenly Rodolfo's face blocked her view with a big grin on his face.

She frowned agitated with his pestilence," Rodolfo where's Manny?"

"He's over there with Frida."

"Over here Mom! Manny shouted waving them down.

The beach was crowded and full of children building sandcastles and dumping sand on their parents. Maria strolled towards them keeping an eye on her loathing ex-husband. They all sat down in the center of the blanket to help unload the cooler, while Grandpapi Rivera sneaks his lunch and runs off to flirt with the ladies sunbathing nearby. As Frida takes a bite of her sandwich Zoey Avez shows up in a sleek black bikini. She almost chocked on her sandwich as Manny goes over and asks her to join them. Zoe's face was so tickled pink that she held his arm walking back.

"Mom, Dad, this is Zoey Aves. She goes to our school can she join us?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zoey and yes she is more than welcomed to join us. If only your grandfather cherishes family time as much as the rest of us do."Maria gave Rodolfo a concerning glare towards him.

"Hang on I'll go get him," Rodolfo complained.

Frida looked at her cell phone pretending she got a text and gathered her things.

"Sorry got a message from my dad to come home it must be important I'll join you all another time."

As she made her way to the board walk Manny caught up to her telling her to wait. Her body was tense as he gave her the saddest look trying to get her to come back, "Do you really have to go? It's not as fun without you Frida."

She really didn't want to leave, but every time Zoey comes around her bad things start happening.

"Sorry dude, you're going to have to enjoy the beach without me."

"Why? Does this have something to do with Zoey? Come on Frida nothing bad is going to happen." He pleaded.

She just shook her head and turned away walking to the streets. Just as Manny tries to go after her Zoey grabs his arm by surprise, "There you are Manny! I have been looking for you; your mother says it's time to eat."

"What? Oh ok I'm coming go ahead I'll be right behind you."

Zoey strolls back as Manny follows slowly behind her. They returned to the blanket where Maria was sitting all by herself, "Mom where's Papa?"

"Fetching your grandfather to join us for lunch", she replied.

"NOOOOOOO! Why can't I join lunch with the ladies?" He cried.

Rodolfo was dragging him back to the blanket by his feet, "Papi this is a family picnic, don't you want to spend quality time with us?"

"Me have to think about that one." He replied.

Then he notices Manny had a pretty black haired girl sitting next to him and decided to sit by his grandson. He scoots towards Manny giving him a wink, "So Manny who's the pretty lovely lady?"

Manny turns toward Zoey giving her a light tap on the shoulder," Zoey this is my grandpapi."

Zoey smiled shaking his hand, "Very nice to meet you."

As they were eating the skies slowly began to turn gray out of nowhere. A single drop fell from the sky and landed on Maria's arm.

She watched as the rain drop rolled off her skin into the sand then looked up, "That's strange…I didn't see rain on the forecast this weekend."

The winds were picking up stirring sand so fast it felt like sharp needles as it hits their skin. The family quickly packed up their things making a dash to the car. Manny insisted that Zoey come to their house until the storm passes, however he was unaware that his best friend was caught in the storm.

The winds howled and whipped her from side to side knocking her off her feet. The roads were so hot that each drop created a foggy vapor of hot air blurring her view. Among the dense fog there was a dark shadow in a shape of a house straight ahead, she ran as fast as she could splashing her way through the puddles.

"Wham!" She smacked straight into the door and collapsed to the ground.

She blacked out laying at the door step in the pouring rain. The door slowly opened with a dark figure starring down upon the unconscious girl. After a brief pause the figure picked her up and brought her inside, still the storm continues to rage on with no remorse. The dark figure was known as Django of the Dead, a very smart and Miracle City's most top dangerous super villain.

Author's notes:

Well here you have it chapter one. I know some of you will find it a bit boring but I was expecting that for my first time doing this. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I have been super busy working on base and try to find every moment I can to type in more into the computer. Chapter two will most definitely post next Saturday since I have finished the draft and revising a few paragraphs. Until then I hope your enjoying the Fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

City OF Evil Ch.2

by *ldjango21

Ch.2~by ldjango21

He brought her to the couch to lay her down by the fireplace to dry and keep warm. Peering closer he gently sweeps her hair away from her face where she hit her head. There was a slight bump with a purple color bruise, it was merely a bang on the head and was going to be ok. None the less he heads to the kitchen to get some ice draping a blanket over her as he makes his way. Frida stirred in her sleep trying to find a cozy position as Django returns and sits beside her on the couch. He takes the bag of ice and gently dabs her bruise to help reduce the swelling. Her body seemed at ease all bundled up and giving a faint smile. She had very radiant skin and glowing hair reflecting the fire's light. For the first time in a long time Django gave a weak smile, it was nice to have someone around to be with. It was always quiet around when Sartana leaves for her villain veteran's get-together. It was still storming outside so he figured she will not return until the storm passes.

Moments later Frida was beginning to wake rubbing her eyes trying to make out her surroundings. Django slowly backed away trying not to startle her, "Take it easy you hit your head pretty hard."

She didn't scream but she was afraid of what he was going to do to her, "Please don't hurt me I don't even remember how I got here. Did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap you?" he laughed. "No I found you unconscious on my doorstep and carried you in."  
>He walked up to her and gently pressed the ice on her forehead.<p>

"Why did you save me?" she asked with eyes glossy from waking up.

"Not all villains are heartless," He replied. "I wouldn't recommend leaving just yet it's not safe."  
>He pointed to the raging storm outside the window to prove his point, "You are welcomed to stay here until the storm passes."<p>

For an Evil Super villain he was rather generous. As she walked around there was a door half way open. Opening the door the room was dark and Django flipped the light switch behind her. She gasped in awe gazing upon a collection of guitars and not just any guitars these were Gibson.

"It's so beautiful, these are all yours?" she asked walking by each guitar.

He nodded with a small smile, "I collect them…It's a hobby of mine. Some of these guitars are gifts from my cousin."

It was like a dream come true in her eyes, she would go to each and every one looking at the elegant wooden framework. The collection stretched all along the walls and stands on the floor. There must have been a hundred of them it made the room glow with a golden hue. Django watched with a smirk as Frida went to each one and would describe each model. Frida tried so hard not to touch then until she saw a desk with sheet music on it. They were guitar chords and lyrics that he had wrote, "Hey these are really good."

"What these? That's just music I make when I have nothing to do.

"You should make an album."She held the music in her hands reading them.

"Nobody wants to see a dead skeleton sing."He took the sheets of music and placed them in the desk.

"Well I do, you are very talented and the fact that you're a dead super villain would give you a tremendous look."

He couldn't help but giggle under his breath. It was nice to have someone who is not fazed by his appearance and has a thing for guitars."You sure know your guitars." He peered out the window to see that the storm had cleared, "Do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks I usually walk, but would you like to walk me home?"

If Django had a human heart it would have skipped a beat, Frida wanted him to walk her home. This was probably his first time actually walking a girl home. He felt nervous and was going to decline, but a part of him really liked being around her. "Sure."

Walking down the road all is quiet with a faint sound of sirens in the distance. They spent most of time exchanging their personal guitar skills and things they like to do until Frida broke the ice with a question, "Django why don't you start a band?"

"I don't know, I guess I can't see that I could make it to the big times like my cousin."  
>"Who's your cousin?"She asked.<p>

Then they finally reached her house and the two Dobermans were in the front yard, "Great dad let the dogs out."As she prepares to make a run for the door Django picks her up in his arms and runs up the fence pushing off the tree into Frida's window. His maneuver was really impressive that it even made her blush as he sets her down carefully. "I don't know what you were thinking but this way seemed safer."

"Um…Thank you…For saving me."  
>He tipped his hat to give his respects, "Your welcome." Giving her a smile as he heads towards the window, but she stops him on the roof.<p>

"Will I see you again?" She asked.  
>He smirked then gave a nod, "Until next time senorita." He turned to the streets and disappeared into the shadows.<p>

She looked outside the window as her father came into the room, "Frida when did you get home? Did that Rivera kid bring you here?"

"Um…yea since it was so dark out Manny brought me home," She lied.

"Oh very well, you should get some sleep you must have had a very long day." He kisses her forehead not noticing the bruise and leaves the room.

She takes off her goggles and takes a hot shower. Her hair was all matted and her clothes were still damp. Once she changed she climbed into bed lying her head on the pillow feeling her bruise and thought about the day she had spending time with Django. She felt sorry for him that he was always alone in Sartana's lair with no friends. He was so talented and yet a bit shy to express his musical talent.

She had matured allot in the past several years and next month was going to be her sixteenth birthday. On a girls sixteenth birthday they hold a special ceremony to represent the child transforming into a lady. Frida was nervous for the fact that she is not fond of wearing dresses none the less a tiara. She slowly closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

City Of Evil Ch.3

by *ldjango21

City of Evil Ch.3  
>~by ldjango21<br>That next morning Django had went to his abuela to ask a favor. He found her siting in the main room sitting in her chair playing the guitar, " Nana I want to learn how to turn myself into a mortal." She immediately stopped to look at him then pondered for a moment. She got up and went to the shelf to open a big book called the book of the dead on which they reference from so long as they live among the living. In that book was all the information and things you can do while in the mortal world but, she was looking for something particular. " ah ha! here it is neito this is what you are looking for but, why are you doing this?"

He lowered his eyes trying not to smile, " There's this girl I met and..." Before he could finish Sartana wrapped her arms around him tightly cheering. He tried slipping out of her grasp but she swung him from side to side keeping him from gaining ground.  
>"Oh nieto I have waited so long for this moment. So who's the special lady friend? I must meet her." Eventually she let him go to talk leaning in closer so anxious for an answer. Django ignored her and started reading the book trying to see what was written. She grew impatient and slammed her hand on the book to get his attention. " Not now Nana I'm busy trying to learn this transformation, I'm bringing her here tomorrow will that shut you up?"<p>

"Hey hey! Watch your mouth young man. That is no way to speak to your elder."

However she agreed to wait until tomorrow and watched as he continued to read the text. He took his guitar and stroked a specific chord and his body began to glow a bright red. It engulfed him for a mere few seconds then dissipating into nothing showing a young boy with dark brown hair and tan skin. He went to a mirror to see his reflection and surely enough it worked he was mortal. He was slightly tall, handsome and slender with red eyes. Sartana was pleased that his transformation was successful, " Well done neito you did it and you look so handsome."

He tried so hard not to blush but she saw it none the less, " Well at least answer me this... Is she beautiful?" Django thought back to yesterday when he last saw her face popped out of the window on the roof and smiled. "Yes Nana she's beautiful."

Meanwhile at the Suarez house Frida went outside to grab the mail, " Bill, bill, junk mail, more bills, coupons and a flyer?" A flyer was folded in half amongst the pile, when she opened it to read she gasped storming back into the house. She slipped past her sisters making them hit the wall as she made her way to the kitchen. Carmela was finishing making breakfast for the rest of the family while Emiliano sat reading the newspaper drinking coffee. He saw his blue haired child walk in almost out of breath, " What is it mija?"

" Dad...Santana...concert...here...in Miracle City...must get tickets!" She panted trying to slow her heart rate.

He tried hard not to choke on his coffee when he heard the news. This was new, the major has never post anything to the public without informing him and now he has a hyperventilating daughter wanting tickets. Looking to his wife he saw the same worried look on her face. He placed the newspaper down and read the flyer and gave his daughter a stern stare.

" I am sorry mija but you cannot go to this concert. " he said in a deep monotone.

Her once smile turned instantly upside down in a split second, " What? Why not? This is my chance to finally meet a guitar legend."

Placing his hands on her shoulders he shook his head, " No mija not this time I can't explain right now but you must not go near Santana or that concert I forbid you."  
>She became furious shrugging away from him, " Why are you doing this to me? Its not fair!"<br>Emiliano watched as his youngest daughter stormed out the house in tears. He hated to see her cry but, he had no choice. His twin daughters joined him at his side giving him the what on earth was that about look. " Papa what was that all about?" Nikita asked.  
>" Nothing girls, Frida's just upset and needs to cool off." Patting their heads as he takes one last sip of coffee. " I'll explain it to you both later I have to go to work now."<p>

With a click of his holster he kissed his wife and girls and left. Frida was running as fast as she could so no one noticed the tears streaming from her eyes. Her rare opportunity to meet a guitar legend just burned up in flames. She knew from his words he was hiding something from her but it didn't matter at the moment. Up ahead was a park where she often went to relax and sit on a bench by the lake. Surprisingly Manny was there waiting for here like he knew she would be there.

"Frida your not going to believe what I saw in the mail todayay yay uhhhh are you ok?"

He helped her sit while she buried her face in her hands crying, " My father won't let me go to the concert. He told me to stay away from him."

" What? Why?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

" I don't know he won't tell me, so I think he's hiding something."

" Dude that's harsh want to get some churr..." He was stopped in mid sentence with a call from his mother. " Ok mom I'll be right there." Flipping the cellphone shut, " Sorry Frida my mom needs me she says its urgent. I'll be back later, so go get something to eat ok?"

She nodded as he waved goodbye walking backwards then turned towards the trail and was gone. Now she was alone with no comfort wiping the tears with her arms. Then a small familiar voice called out from behind her, " Why the long face senorita? "

Quickly she turned her head and saw nothing. She knew that voice and stood up looking around. " Django is that you? How did you find me?"

" I saw you running down the street crying so I followed you," he replied.

He took a deep breath and jumped down from the tree behind her, " Just to warn you I went through a little transformation so don't freak out." She slowly turned around and was awe stuck to see a fine looking young man.

" Your... your... your..." she said repeatedly pointing at him.  
>"Mortal?" He answered.<br>"I was going to say hot but, yes that too." She smiled blushing.

He couldn't help but laugh as she came closer to touch his skin. She could feel the warmth in his hands and gently felt his dark brown hair. " I hope I didn't scare you."

" No not at all, but how did you?" She stopped as he brought out his mystic guitar pointing at it. " Ohhhh."  
>" Why were you crying?" Gently removing a small tear from her cheek with his finger.<br>" My father won't allow me to go to the Santana concert. I think he's hiding something because he told me to stay away from him."

They continued to walk eventually making their way towards the entrance of the park. They came up to a churro stand and she was look over trying hard not to stop. Django noticed she wanted one so he walked up to the stand and bought her two. "Here this might cheer you up a bit."

" How did you know?" Taking a small bite.  
>" Lucky guess."<p>

As she finished the one she took the other and handed it to him, " Here you have a stomach now so try this." He wasn't sure whether he tried one before but if it would make her happy he was willing to give it a try. Slowly he took a bite and instantly a sweet cinnamon sugar rush filled his mouth. His eyes were wide as he continued to chew, " Man that's good no wonder you like these."

They continued to walk down the street then Frida's cell phone began to ring. She flipped it open and saw that it was a text message from her mother.  
>" Frida go to the shop to pick up your heels and gown for your quinceanera- love mom." Frida has almost forgot about her 16th birthday smacking herself in the head accidentally hitting her bruise. "Owe that was stupid." Django busted out laughing trying so hard to stop.<br>" Pobrecita lets get some ice on that." Taking her arm and escorting her to the nearest shop to get a bag of ice.

She sat on a bench as he returned placing the ice on her forehead, " I like your eyes they have this cool red glow to them." He looked at her with a small smirk," How hard did you smack your head again? Why don't I help you carry your outfit for you. You need to keep your head on ice." Frida agreed and they left for the dress shop.

During that time Manny had went to casa del mariachi where his mother and father were there waiting for him. He looked at them like he had done something wrong, " Ok what did I do this time?"

"Nothing mijo we just need to talk to you. We need your help with something very important, but it must remain a secret. No one must know of this."

Rodolfo and Maria motioned Manny to have a seat looking at eachother determining who was going to tell him. Manny on the other hand was thrilled that his parents decided to trust him with a secret favor. Maria gave Rodolfo the look and he sighed trying to maintain a calm composure.

" We need you to keep an eye on Frida to make sure she doesn't try to sneak into that concert."  
>"You too? I bet Frida's dad got ahold of you about that."<br>Maria stepped in to gain some ground on the conversation, " Mijo this is crucial, yes her father did ask for our assistance on this but with reason. He knows she trusts you and needs you to look after her."  
>" Then whats the reason? I can't do that to her she's my best friend. Even if i could what reason would he have that would make me reconsider?"<p>

They both knew it would come to this but it was the only way. Maria looked around to make sure it was safe and whispered into his ear. By the time she finished his mouth nearly dropped in shock, so he returned a silent nod and agreed to help. Without saying a word he left with a guilty look on his face. He wish he did have to do police his best friend but, if Chief Suarez is begging for help and non the less from him he had to. The words were like a crushing hammer in his mind. If only she knew the secret of which that was kept so long between the two families. He wanted to tell her, but the truth would only break her heart. For the truth was...She was adopted


	4. Chapter 4

City of Evil Ch.4

by *ldjango21

City of Evil Ch.4  
>by~ldjango21<br>Manny had returned to the park to look for Frida and saw that she wasn't there. He went by the nearest snack bar and no sign of her there either. Finally he went by her house but no one was home. Where could she be he thought, but he realized that her quinceanera is coming soon and probably went dress shopping with her mom. So he launched his grappling claw and swung away towards home. He paused in mid air seeing smoke from the south, changing direction he raced towards it as fast as he could. There was more than just smoke, in fact it was a store set on fire and there on the streets stood black cuervo. He watched her from above crouched down on the roof top. She knew he was there so she flew up to him,

" Hello El Tigre its been a while."  
>" Did you do this?" He asked.<br>" Me? No some other villain must have raided it earlier and set it on fire. I was just following the smoke."  
>" Then I guess my job here is done," He turns away placing one foot on the edge of the roof ready to jump.<br>" Wait! Your not going to fight me?" He was never a person to back down and walk away, but this was different.

" You didn't do anything," He launched his claw and jumped off the building swinging above the streets. Cuervo activated her jets and chased after him. She caught up to him along calle porqueria hovering in front just ahead to bring him to a halt.

" There's something different about you Rivera we always use to fight."  
>He sighed shaking head, " Zoey why are you doing this?"<br>She was taken back like a blast of wind plowed through, " What makes you think I am Zoey?"  
>" In a way I've always known." Both felt awkward since they just had a picnic at the beach just yesterday. Zoey was going to make a dash for the sky but Manny held out his hand, " Would you like get a smoothie with me? My treat."<p>

Zoey smiled with that butterflies in her stomach kind of feeling, "Really?"  
>Manny smirked extending his hand out farther, so Zoey gladly grabbed his hand and flew of together.<p>

Not so far away Django was helping Frida carry her dress and shoe box. "Lets go back to your place Django I want to try on my dress and shoes."  
>" Why there?" Then he remembered she was still mad at her father, " Oh I see."<p>

They arrived at the lair and he sat her down on the couch and went to find his abuela. She walked around the main hall to find her own jail cell to show Django but was grabbed by Sartana's banditos.

" Frida Suarez its been a long time since your last visit."  
>Before the Banditos could do anything thing Django stepped in and had them release her with a motion of his hand. " Nana what are you doing? This is the girl I told you about."<br>" Frida? She's your girlfriend?" Looking at him then at her.  
>" No no I didn't say that she's just a friend Nana, " He blushed as Frida giggled.<br>" Oh I'm sooo sorry Frida please forgive if I seemed hostile. Its been so long since my little Djangy wangy had company over." Giving him a huge hug.  
>" Nana stop it your embarrassing me." Pushing her away to stand next to Frida.<p>

" Ok ok geez sorry I bothered to give you a hug. I'm off the the veterans meeting you two have fun." Then she disappeared along with her banditos.  
>" And she wonders why I don't bring company over. "Shaking his head still disgusted.<br>Frida turned and went up the stairs towards his room. "Donde vas?" He asked.  
>" To try on my outfit I'll be down in a minute."<p>

He remained downstairs sitting in his chair tuning his guitar while Frida used his room to change. Moments later Frida came down in an elegant white dress looking like something out of a fairy tale story. He eyes couldn't look away even if he tried, she looked so nice in a dress with defined curves. However his mind went blank when he sees her fall down on the last step,  
>" Are you ok?" Helping her stand to her feet.<br>" These heels are way too high what they trying to do put me in the hospital?"  
>She tries to take another step losing her balance but Django caught her before she reached the ground holding her in a way that seemed romantic. "Nice catch Django."<p>

Suddenly the front door opens and Sartana runs in, "Django have you seen my...oh." She saw them in the main room still in the holding position. "Never mind I'll get it later." Giving her grandson a wink as she walks out the door. He brings her up to her feet with a priceless look on his face.

" Something tells me I'm going to hear about this later." He turned his head and saw Frida looking at a big book laying on a lectern. "Is this a book of spells?"

" No that's the book of the dead," he replied standing next to her. "It's more like a manual or guidelines for us as we live among the living. This book explains all we need to know and things we can do." Frida stumbled upon a page that was stuck together and started reading it intensely, "Wow this is so cool it even has something here about immortality."

" What? Let me see that." Django looked over scanning the page on the subject and started to blush and closed the book immediately.  
>" Hey I didn't get to read it yet." Crossing her arms as he put the book away.<br>" This is not something you should be looking at and if my abuela finds out she'll kill me."

Django led her back to the middle of the main room and brought out his guitar. With a quick strum of the strings a mariachi band appeared and he held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Frida took his hand as he positioned himself to lead off in a slow flowing waltz. Her dress flew as he swung her around bring her back close to him to a side step dance with their hands locked.

" Where did you learn to dance like this?"  
>" My mother taught me long ago the Latin traditional dances that she would do at parties."<p>

As the band continued to play he gave them a nod and they changed to a more fast paced salsa. Django showed her all the moves from a slow romantic dance to a fast pacing salsa. In her mind she was like this kid knows his moves.  
>After spending an hour of dancing she returned to his room to change coming back sliding down the stair rail as if skate boarding. "I appreciate all your help today but can I ask you a question?"<br>" Sure."  
>" Why did you turn yourself mortal?" Waiting anxiously for an answer.<br>He was stumped and had no better way to explain such a thing.  
>" You sure know how to put a guy on the spot." He said putting his arms on his hips swallowing hard. "I wanted you to see me for who I really am but alive. I thought if I looked normal like other guys you would be comfortable being around me."<p>

This was the first time any person was completely honest with her and she was touched. He made himself mortal so he could blend in to be like everyone else just for her. She could see a faint redness in his cheeks and walked up to him to give him a warm hug. Now his face was bright red and wraped his arms around her. Her glowing blue hair so soft laying beside his face with a sweet smell from her shampoo.

" You don't have to change for me, your fine just the way you are whether mortal or an evil incarnate skeleton." She smiled at him holding him closer. "Thank you for being there for me." Before he could speak her stomach gave a loud grumble and he pointed at the door.  
>" Would you like to eat dinner with me?"<br>" Are you asking me on a date?" They both laughed going out the door.

Manny on the other hand was at the smoothie shop with zoey now that she changed back to her normal self. They sat by the window drinking a deluctable flavor of strawberry and bananas. They were there for hours just talking away about how their parents drove them crazy and how silly the fued between their families. Then he remembered that he needed to find Frida but, didn't want to just leave Zoey after inviting her to a treat.

" I'm sorry Zoey but I need to find out where Frida is. I have looked all over the city and can't seem to find her."

" Sounds like your not a very good tracker Tigre," she laughed. "Come...I'll help you find her."

"really?"

Zoey lead him out the door and carried him as they flew through the narrow passageways of the buildings. She placed a tracking device on Frida's goggles long ago and followed the signal on her watch. They arrived at a restaurant by the lake where they found Frida sitting outside on the patio with a boy. They both hid behind a tree watching ever so closely at them.

"Who's that?" Manny wondered.  
>" Looks like Frida has a boyfriend." Zoey added with a smirk. She was hoping she would have a chance with Manny with Frida out of the way. She looked at Manny who was slightly shocked.<p>

Frida opened the menu gasping at the price, "Holy crap this is expensive! Are you sure you want to eat here?"

" I did invite you out to eat didn't I? Don't worry about the price pick whatever you like." Giving her a smirk that made her want to melt.

After looking through the menu they decided and shared a gourmet pizza dish. Manny was watching intensely, he didn't recognize the boy. Zoey turned his head smiling at him, "This is fun want to spy on them?" Manny did want to keep an eye on Frida so he nodded and they remained hidden in the trees. They watched the two eat sitting next to eachother on the branch trying to figure out who is the mystery boy.

Finally the two had finished their meal and continued walking down the street. Zoey and Manny were following far behind them unnoticed. They stopped about one block from Frida's house behind a building in an alley. Django walked her up to her house , "I hope you had a great time and I'll bring your dress and shoes later on tonight."

" Thanks Django I had a really great time," leaning in to kiss him on the cheek as she turns to walk to the door. His heart melted like chocolate with a silly smile on his face as he waved and walked away. Manny was enraged with anger and wanted to go after him, but Zoey grabbed his shoulder.

" Manny let it go, wait until the moment is right." She said softly.  
>"But she kissed him on the cheek!" Pointing at the where he saw them.<br>"So what, I told you she looks like she has a boyfriend and I was correct. Just let it go Manny."

Manny couldn't believe what he was seeing, so he relaxed and walked away with Zoey. "Your right Zoey want to come hang out at my house?"

" I would love to." Taking his arm walking back to Casa Del Macho.


	5. Chapter 5

City of Evil Ch.5

~by ldjango21

That evening Django return to the lair to get Frida's outfit. Little did he know his abuela had returned from her meeting and was waiting anxiously to talk with him. As soon as he opens the door he sees her standing before him to fill in the details. His face couldn't be more agitated at that moment, because his Nana was being so nosy lately.

" So how did it go?" leaning in to hear his answer with a grin on her face.

" I showed her how to dance, went out to dinner, and walked her home." He said hiding his face with his hat.

She laughed frantically grabbing him closer to give him a hug. Swinging him around and around like he won the lottery. " Don't play dumb with me silly boy you have lip gloss on your cheek." pinching his left cheek with her claws. He slipped from her grasp to look in the mirror for himself and surely enough there was a pink kiss smudge on his left cheek. He took a cloth and wiped it off with his face flushing red.

" Oh nieto don't be so shy about it tell me what happened. I saw you two getting rather close earlier."

" She gave me a kiss on the cheek there happy?"

" I'm so happy you finally have a girlfriend."

" She's not my girlfriend," Blushing as he crosses his arms.

" Uh huh so you danced with her, took her out to dinner and make out afterward that sounds like a date to me."

Sartana shook her head as he went to the couch and grabbed Frida's outfit. Then she noticed the book was not on the lectern. "She read the book did she not?"

He came to a halt and knew he was in trouble, "She didn't know it wasn't her fault its mine. I should have put it away." She placed in back on the lectern and walked the other direction tuning her guitar.

" As long as she didn't look at the chord chapters I see no harm done."

He nodded and left the lair with her things. As he heads down the street he took a short cut blending in with the dark shadows in the back alleys. It didn't bother him, because nothing would dare try to confront him with out a death wish. Just ahead was Frida's house and the window to her room was left open. Me takes off to a running start jumping off the fence, banking off the tree and into her room. Only this time he wasn't looking and collided with Frida falling to the floor.

" Frida I'm so sorry I didn't see you there let me help you," helping her to her feet.

He took the outfit and laid them on her bed. "Here's your outfit." Just as he starts to walk back to the window to climb out Frida grabs his arm.

" Do you really have to go?" her eyes shined in the light of the moon like stars.

He smiled and shook his head taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I guess I can stay, but what about your father?"

" I'm not taking to him and told him to leave me alone," Crossing her arms.

" Ouch don't you think your being too harsh?"

" No." They both looked at each other laughing.

Down below her father heard her laughing and placed the paper on the arm rest slowly making his way up to her room. Regardless of his daughters remarks he wanted to try to talk to her. In her room Django had brought out his guitar showing her a few moves that wouldn't cause damage but instead more of a show of lights coming from the guitar. With each pluck of the string the rays of light illuminated the room with vibrant colors with each emotion the guitar amplified. He put his arms around her helping her as she plays a ballad creating a glowing array of blue hues both bright and dark. He was very impressed with her talent watching her carefully with each note. She looked up and saw his eyes which were a bright red. She enjoyed having him around like this force of closeness bringing them together. Django was caught in a never ending stare deep in her sparkling blue eyes. Ever since she kissed him on the cheek he thinking back if she would let him really kiss her, his first kiss. He took a deep breath and started to lean in to see if she would follow suit. Surely enough she leaned in closer with their foreheads inches from each other. Her fingers froze on the strings as she draws ever near as he cups her cheek to deliver the kiss, but there was a light knock on the door.

" Mija can you please unlock your door and talk to me?"Leaning gently on the door trying to hear her on the other side.

Django pulled back aggravated clenching his fists as Frida went up to her side of the door. "I told you I wanted to be left alone."

" Mija please don't be angry. Can't we just talk about this?"

" No right now I want to be left alone." hoping he would just finally give up and leave.

He frowned combing his hair back with his hands with a deep breath, "Very well Mija I understand good night then." He turned around and slowly walked down the hall making his way down the stairs. Frida listened on the other side making sure he was gone then turned to Django who was still sitting on the bed with a long look on his face. He was so close to kissing her and her father just ruined the moment. He looked up as she returned sitting next to him on the bed smiling at him.

" Sorry about that why don't you try again but this time there will be no interruptions," holding his hand. Django smiled leaning closer once again for a kiss. Holding her chin he leaned in and met her warm sweet lips. Her lips tasted so sweet tasting the berry lip gloss he pulled her closer for a more deeper kiss. Frida was overwhelmed with a warm sensation with his lips against hers wrapping his arms around her. Her arms slowly went up his chest and around his neck. Time seemed to have stopped as their lips parted ever so gingerly with their foreheads touching staring into each others eyes.

Her cheeks were a bright pink twiddling her fingers ever so nervously. He smirked then looked out the window with a stern stare.

"Django what is it?" She said coming next to him holding his arm.

He peered over to the building directly across on the roof where there was a shadow but disappeared.

" Nothing I thought I saw something. I have to get going here I want you to have this."

He takes her hand and places something small inside. She opened her hand to see a chain and attached to it was a ruby shaped into a guitar pick.

It took her breath away, "Django its beautiful."

" Its for you," putting it over her head around her neck.

She took the pick holding it in her hands with the brightest joy on her face. He took his guitar and tapped it with a red glowing aura and then it dissipated into the ruby.

" What did you do?" still holding the pick in hand.

" I linked my guitar to your pick so if you are in trouble I will find you."

" Why am I in danger or something?"

" I don't know but I thought I saw someone watching us from across the street. Promise me you won't go anywhere with out it."

" I promise," staring back with sparkling eyes.

Django stepped onto the widow sill and onto the roof looking back hoping to get a good bye kiss. She looked back seeing that sexy smirk on his face and leaned out the window to give him a kiss.

" Good night mi amor," he said as he waved good bye then pushed off the roof into the streets then disappearing once again into the shadows.

Frida looked up into the night sky exhaling deep with a sigh. Indeed this was a night she will never forget. She went from being in tears feeling helpless to being the girlfriend of the most feared super villain of Miracle City all in one day. She flopped backwards onto her bed, getting under the covers, and rested her head on the pillow still looking at her necklace. Her eyes grew heavy and she quickly fell asleep smiling ever so happy.

Meanwhile across from the Suarez house Manny sat on the roof top. He saw everything from the moment he jumped into her room, from her father knocking on the door, and watching Frida kiss him. It filled him with anger and surprisingly with jealously. Why was he jealous? He thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the roof. She was his best friend but didn't feel the way Django felt towards her. It didn't make sense why it angered him so. He sat up and dived off the roof bouncing off the canopy onto the street making his way up to her window. He peered inside watching her sleep ever so peacefully. She had a smile on her face and he noticed a necklace she was wearing with a red gem in the shape of a pick. He stepped back and took his grappling hook and swung on home. Looking back he frowned realizing that Frida had a boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

City Of Evil Ch.6

~by ldjango21

One week later the City is preparing for the concert of the year which was only three days away. Lately Frida was spending more time with Django practicing at his place and while Manny and Zoey continued to spy on them in public. Zoey's efforts to get Manny's attention and heart seemed hopeless as she watched him spending more time keeping an eye on Frida. Frida was excited because today she was going to introduce Django to her father to make him her escort for her quinceanera fiesta.

" So Frida who is the lucky young man I am going to meet?"Sitting across from her at the table with a smile.

" His name is Django and he's very sweet. I am bringing him here for dinner so please don't embarrass me," She pleaded.

" Looks like Frida has a boyfriend Papa!" Anita and Nikita chanted as they pointed at her.

" Yes I do and you two are still single," she replied crossing her arms contently with a evil smirk on her face.

The twins clenched their fists trying to hold their ground but instead walked away to let off steam.

" Well I am looking forward to meeting him sweetie I'll even make a special dinner tonight with some Tres Leches." Her mother clapped lightly as she walked to the pantry to see what was available. "Oh my we need groceries. I won't be gone long have a good day honey."

" So tell me more about this Django person what makes him more interesting than that Rivera kid?"

" Well he's a very talented guitar player and he has a whole collection of Gibson's." Spreading her arms wide to explain the mass quantity of guitars.

Emiliano was thrilled that his daughter had finally taken an interest in finding a boyfriend than hanging around with that trouble making super hero. He would rather see Django be her escort than him which made him even more happy. Frida sat up and headed for the door to go out for lunch. He dashed out of his chair and grabbed her arm trying to give her one last word.

" Mija, I know you are upset with me for not letting you go to that concert and I have been thinking. Since you have been so well and understanding about it I have decided to let you go but on one condition." his words were cut off as his daughter squeezed every fiber of his being so overjoyed.

" Oh Papa thank you!"

" Mija please I am not finished. You can go to the concert only if I go with you."

" Okay if you want sure, but right now I got to go pick up a few things I'll see you tonight and your the best Papa."

She smiled and waved goodbye running out towards the city as the father stood at the door waving back. However a stern concerned look on his face made him wonder how he was going to break the truth to her on the night of her birthday. Is was that particular day that worried him the most.

He took one last sip of his coffee before shutting the door and headed for work adjusting his holster. As for Frida she had went to a special shop where she was picking up a special gift and left heading to Manny's house. At the Casa Del Macho Rodolfo and Manny were watching the news for any crimes in the area. There was a knock at the door and Manny got up to answer the door.

" Frida what a surprise" He said sarcastically.

" I was stopping buy to give your invitations to my quinceanera."

Manny cocked one eye as she handed him the invitation in pink pointing at the little bow.

" My mother made them," she added.

" Ah that explains the pink," he replied.

"So who's your new boyfriend? Manny asked as he read the card's directions trying not to make eye contact.

" How do you know I have a boyfriend?"

"Well let's see I have not seen you in over a week and I did see you at this fancy restaurant with some guy as I was taking a walk trying to find you."

" Oh sorry about that I should have called you. I guess this whole quinceanera coming up has made me super busy."

" I'm sure it has. So what's his name? Do I know him?" Looking directly at her so she would answer.

Frida hesitated with no words. Manny watched as she tensed up trying to answer his question. She took a deep breath and just blurted it out.

" His name is Django."

Manny stood there motionless for a moment then smiled, " Cool when do I meet him?"

Frida was surprised by Manny's reaction, "Uhhh at my fiesta."

"Whew," she thought to herself as Manny lead her to the living room to greet his father. At least Manny doesn't suspect that his best friend is dating his worse enemy then there was nothing to worry about... For now. Rodolfo sat up and hugged Frida congratulating early for her birthday.

" Oh Manny your not going to believe this. My father changed his mind and is letting me go to the concert." She said cheerfully.

" Concert? What concert?" Rodolfo asked.

" Santana is coming to Miracle city and holding a concert the day after Frida's birthday." Manny replied.

" Santana coming here? I got to tell Maria!" Rushing out the house making a white pantera shaped hole in the wall as he fell from the seven story building. "I'm ok!" Then he dashed for Maria's house.

" Dude where has your dad been? Everyone in town knows about this concert."

" I don't know I guess too busy fighting crime with my mom they lost track of reality." They both laughed.

" So what have you been up to?" She asked petting Senior Chapi.

" Uhhh fighting crime and helping Grandpapi steal stuff. You know same old same old." He lied.

If he were to tell her that he has been spying on her as a request from her father then all hell would break lose especially when he has been with you know who. Luckily for him she believed him and avoided that conflict. Grandpapi Rivera came into the room giving Frida a hug from behind.

" Look who's becoming a lady soon," he gestured in an appealing manner.

" Come on grandpapi knock it off your going to make her blush." Pointing at Frida who had a flush of pink on her cheeks.

He shrugged his shoulders and went about his business getting some coffee in the kitchen. Manny took a closer look at Frida's necklace when she wasn't looking. It was a actual ruby in the shape of a guitar pick, so whoever her boyfriend is he was loaded with money he thought. He also noticed she was holding a small black box in her hand as well pondering for a moment what it could possibly be.

" So what's in the box?" He tried to grab it to take a peek but Frida pulled it away at the last second.

" Its just something I'm picking for my dad. I better get going my parents have invited him over for dinner."

" Oh I see okay then I guess I'll see you around," scratching his head as she walked out the door waving goodbye.

A strange feeling came over him with his head aching like two bricks smashing on each side of his brain and his eyes starting to burn with a green glow. Next thing he knew he blacked out, while Frida made her way to Sartana's lair. The rain clouds were rolling in darkening the sky but not a drop came down. The roaring clouds covered the streets and the winds began to pick up speed. It wouldn't be long til the rain would fall so she started to quicken her pace. She was now only a block away and can see the lair up ahead. Then out of nowhere someone snatched her from the side walk and pinned her face first into the brick building pressed against her body. There was not much to see being in a dark alley other than a dark shadow with glowing green eyes. He had her pinned with one hand and the other made its was at her waist caressing slowly.

" Whoever you are you better let me go or I'll.."

" Oooo I'm frightened, you sure are a feisty one I'll give you that but you don't scare me."

It pressed itself even harder against her taking its tongue and running it up her neck making her shiver in fear. Her necklace was starting to glow as it took its claws and slashed the side of her hip. She stood there bound in pain and in tears crying for help. The first few rain drops began to fall hitting her skin.

" Mmmm such a sweet flavor looks like I hit the jackpot."

It took one claw and grabbed her breast while the other started to make its way up under her skirt. Then there was a bright red flash and a loud roar from the shadow breaking away into the alley as Frida laid wounded on the ground. Another dark figure appeared into vision but it wasn't the one from before, it was Django. "Frida are you alright?" His words began to fade as she went unconscious.

She woke up laying on Django's bed with both him and Sartana looking down at her. He was lightly dabbing her side with a warm washcloth where there were three claw marks.

" What happened? Who was that?" she asked slowly sitting up on the bed.

" I don't know but whoever it was they are dead when I find them." Django replied. " I found you pinned to the wall in a back alley with a dark figure with its hands on you."

" I think I'll just let you two be alone for now." Sartana took her guitar and walked out of the room.

Django hugged her warmly trying not to touch her wounded side, " You really scared me there are you alright?"

She took a closer look at the marks on her side that stung each time he applied the warm washcloth. "Explain to me what happened. Did you see anything?"he asked.

" Well it was dark and there were two green glowing eyes. I was so scared it was licking my neck like he was tasting me." shivers ran down her spine just thinking back to that moment but Django comfort her in his arms.

" Its okay Frida I'm here now nothing bad is going to happen to you I promise." He said holding up her gem stone in hand. She smile giving him a small kiss, " I'm really glad you gave me this I feel safe when I'm with you."

Django helped her to her feet as she took some medical tape and failed to get it out of its container making her frustrated. "Here let me help you with that. He took the tape and applied it gingerly to her wounds while she sat still on a chair.

" Are you nervous about tonight?"holding his hand with the tape to get his attention.

" Nah I have a whole story laid out if they try to get personal," pointing at his head to prove his point.

" Hot and smart wow your good." She said hugging his arm making him blush.

It was almost time to head to her house then she remembered something, "wheres my black box?"

" Oh you mean this?" He held up the small box from his dresser and handed it to her but she shoved it back at him.

" Its a surprise gift for you go ahead and open it."

" You didn't have to do that." He slowly opened the box and was awestruck when he pulled out what was inside. It was a Skull belt buckle made of pure steal which matched his outfit. He was speechless holding it in hand.

" I cashed in some favors at the shop and had my dad's old friend make this. Do you like it?"

He pulled her close giving her a long deep kiss cupping her cheek so tender then smiled as their lips parted, "It's perfect mi amor. Now lets go meet your family."

At the Suarez house Frida got pulled away by her parents to help cook in the kitchen while Anita and Nikita sat across from Django on the love seat.

" Nice to meet you finally our little sister sure likes to talk about how much of a gentlemen you are." They both chimed together.

Django nodded tipping his hat with his hand then went to take a drink of punch.

" So have you slept with her yet?" Anita whispered.

" Are you using protection?" Nikita added as Django nearly choked on the punch in shock.

" Dinner's ready!" Frida came into the room to get him as her sisters rushed to the table. "You ok? What did they say to you?"

" You don't want to know? I'll tell you later right now here comes your mom." He turned to greet her mother with a smile.

" Django its a pleasure to finally meet you please come sit."

" Terrific," he thought to himself.

He sat next to Frida at the table with her father to his left smiling at his little girl. Tonight was Arroz con Pollo a family favorite. Anita and Nikita watched carefully as Django took the first bite with eyes wide savoring the flavor. "This is really good!" Both Carmela and Emiliano were thrilled by his response as he leans to whisper in Frida's ear. "First dinner in decades."

She giggled under her breath as she took a bite as well. She remembered he has not ate food in a long time and was being overwhelmed by her mother's cooking. His plate emptied first along with Frida which got up to get something out of the refrigerator.

" Now time for desert! Tres Leches!" bringing around the cake from behind her to show to everyone. Her mother clapped with joy as she cut the cake giving a piece to everyone making sure each one got a cherry on top. Each took a bite and felt like they were in heaven. Django took a piece and handed it to Frida who opened her mouth and ate it. The twins sighed in jealousy watching their sister living the good like. Carmela and Emiliano were impressed with him and grown to like him allot especially her father. He pulled Django to his side giving him a punch to his shoulder, "I really like this boy Mija you sure found yourself a lucky man."

The mere compliment almost made him blush but managed to maintain his composure hoping they didn't have a thousand and one questions to ask. He was smart and could come up with a good story to cover his identity. Giving them an elaborate story of his family made them believe every word of it. It was a piece of cake he thought trying to give Frida the lets get out of here look. She nodded in agreement and sat up quickly. Django tipped his hat and stood up as well making his way to the door.

" Gracias Mrs. Suarez for dinner is was delicious, but I have to get going now."

" You are welcomed here anytime Django it was very nice to meet you." Carmela replied.

Django walked to the door giving Frida a wink and went out. She went up stairs into her room where he was waiting there for her. "Wow your fast," she laughed.

He sat next to her on the bed holding his guitar as she brought some sheet music for him to read.

" Hey this is very good you can play it?"

" Of course I am an extraordinaire when it comes to playing guitar." Holding her guitar as well.

She plugged into one of her speakers and started to play the piece. Her fingers were moving fast as she slides from string to string with no breaks or pauses. It was very impressive he thought as he watched. Then he remembered that there was a party going on in the villains crypt.

" Hey want to go to party?" strapping his guitar to his back.

" Okay."

He picked her up and went out the window through the streets. At the old building called Casa de Adios. She remembered as a little teenager volunteering for that place but now it was abandoned. Inside the room was dark and dust everywhere. There were even a few spiders webs here and there. Django showed her to the kitchen where there was a huge refrigerator.

" Go ahead and open it."

She held her breath slowly opening the old frig to see it empty. Django pointed to a small little button at the far wall but was way in the back. This was not your ordinary refrigerator its was massive and you had to literally bend over and inward just to reach the far back. Pushing the button Django grabbed her by the waist pulled her back before the back wall opened up. Her mouth was a gape peering into the opening to see a party on the other side.

" This is so cool!" Bending over to walk through the refrigerator to the other side.

Then she noticed something different about the party. It was a secret party for super villains seeing Miracle City's most top wanted playing poker as others were throwing darts and other games. Some just gathered around the table with drinks just socializing with there fellow friends in crime about their greatest heist for the week. Django took Frida in hand and led her to a table where all the younger villains resided. To the left sat the Cactus Kid who was not much of a kid since he hit puberty. As to the left was Dr. Chipotle Jr who was giving Frida a weird glare. She started to creep closer behind him holding his hand when she saw Black Cuervo return from the punch bowl. Zoey saw Frida and what appeared to be a human form of Django and accidentally dropped her glass in shock.

" What's wrong Cuervo you look like you seen a ghost," Django laughed.

" Django? How did you?" Che came from the side pointing at him flabbergasted.

Django took out his guitar pointing at it, " I have my ways."

Zoey scrabbled back to the punch bowl keeping her back to them as she tried to recollect her thoughts. This whole time Frida's mystery boyfriend was none other than Django of the dead then an evil grin appeared on her face with a most interesting idea. Just wait until Manny sees this she thought. She fled the scene from the roof to find Manny while the rest were still down below having a good time.

" Hey look desert!" Che came up to Frida holding her chin with his hand. Django grabbed her arm bringing her close to his chest.

" Back off Che she's with me." Giving him a stern glare.

He backed away with his hands in front of him, "Sorry man I didn't know she was your date."

" Frida its so nice to see you here among a dangerous crowd." Dr. Chipotle replied trying to offer her a drink.

Django took the drink from him and over to her to let her know it was safe. She took the cup and drank the punch with a faint smile. For a moment Django was starting to think this was a bad idea bringing her into a group party like this because she was uncomfortable. The Cactus kid came up to her trying to shake her hand offering her to play a game with them. Off the the corner was a huge selection of arcade games. Frida's eyes lit up as she hurried over to see what they had to play with Django following close behind her.

" Hey Frida try this one. How good are you at DDR?" Cactus kid pointed to the dance pad in front of him with his thumb.

" Why don't you wait and see," She replied stretching her legs as she goes to make a music selection.

Django smirked as he stepped up to the other dance pad to join her, "I thought you said you can't dance."

" Did I say that?" She laughed as she chose a song rising the difficulty level.

All of the younger villains including Sergio who was not far by was watching his lovely blue haired beauty with another man. It sank his heart low to lose his crush to someone else and a skeleton none the less. It angered him inside he wanted Frida, but Django's skill and power is unmatched. If only he knew Sartana and Django's weakness, but they seemed to have immortality always coming back once destroyed. There had to be a way to end the legendary villains of Miracle City he thought. Him as well as a few other villains have been planning to find a way to destroy those two ever since they dominated the crime charts, but for now they have them suspecting nothing of a such with this party and their veterans meetings in Calavera.

All of the villains stopped to watch Django and Frida dance away on the game going faster as the tempo quickened. Senior Chapusa applauded on their performance getting Sartana's attention.

" Sartana I have noticed Django's new girlfriend has made his spirits much happier don't you agree?"

" Indeed I have never seen him this happy. He actually is starting to be more social with the other younger villains ever since them two have been together. I must say she brings out the best of him."

While everyone continued to watch the two dance away Zoey had made her way to Casa del Macho to find Manny. Surely enough he was in his room putting on a muscle shirt. Zoey gently tapped the window getting his attention hoping he would let her in. Manny opened the window as she climbed in putting her jets away. He placed his hands in his pocket with a simple smile and quite surprised.

" Zoey what are you doing here?"

" Manny there is something I need to tell you but, you may want to sit down for this." Sitting on a stool hoping he would do the same.

Manny nodded as he sat on his bed kicking his feet back and forth. " So what did you want to tell me?"

" Its about Frida's boyfriend I know who he is."

" Yea I know his name is Django she told me this morning," circling his finger round and round thinking whoop di do.

" No Manny you don't understand she's dating Django of the Dead."

Manny started to giggle, "Come on Zoe Django is a walking dead skeleton there's no way that's him."

" Manny I'm not making this up!" crossing her arms in frustration.

" Okay then prove it," he spoke too soon because she took his hand and they flew out of his room. Manny was hanging below her as she lowers him to the roof of the hide out where there was a hole in the wall where you could see down into the hidden room below. She points as he looks down upon the group of people and there she was with him dancing on a game. Then She points at his guitar then at his hat and suddenly Manny's mouth was a gape putting two n two together. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" Man the hat should have given me a tip on that mystery." Manny frowned looking down at his best friend. He couldn't believe this whole time Frida didn't tell him about the fact that she was dating his arch enemy. Zoey watched him with worried eyes as he peered painfully down below at the truth.

" Zoey please take me home I can't watch this anymore," looking like he was going to cry.

Zoey took his hand and the flew back to the Casa del Macho to his room. She stood there watching Manny mope in sadness, "Manny why are you upset over this? You think your the only one who's feelings get hurt? I have spent this whole entire week helping you and being there for you trying to get some answers. Maybe this was a mistake helping you all you care about is her when she don't feel that way towards you." Zoey goes to walk out the window but Manny grabs her hand, twists her around and hugs her close.

" Its not like that at all Zoey and I am glad you here with me right now. I was begged by her father to keep an eye on her so that she doesn't go near the Santana concert."

Zoey had butterflies in her stomach at that tender moment but notice what he said about Frida's father.

" Why is that Manny?"

" I can't explain I had given my word that I wouldn't tell anyone about it."

" Manny you can trust me please I want to help you." Giving him a glare with glowing eyes.

He took a deep breath but realized with her help he would have an advantage. "Okay but this can't be ever repeated. My parents told me that Frida is not their real daughter she was adopted, but hat's not all they also told me the secret to Sartana and Django's immortality. From what they told me there immortality is linked to a family curse but basically so long as the last of their bloodline is alive they will remain immortal. I asked him if them knew the last descendant and both nodded. They told me not even the mightiest hero has a stomach to kill their last living relative."

Both sat across from eachother with foreheads touching and Manny made a weak smile." Thank you ."


	7. Chapter 7

City Of Evil Ch.7

~by ldjango21

That night Zoey returns to the party unnoticed then Sergio came to her swishing his cup full of punch.

" So what information do you have for me my darling?" Trying to listen while pretending to look another direction.

" I have found an interesting discovery on the secret to Sartana and Django's immortality. Word is that it revolves around a family curse and that so long as the last of their bloodline lives they are immortal. Don't you dare call me that ever again you got that?" Pointing angrily at him.

" Interesting Indeed little girly this is good news. Soon they will no longer be a threat to our competition and the rest of us villains shall rise to the top once again."

Tomorrow Sergio will assemble the team of villains to find out who is the mystery last descendant in the mean time tonight will go just as planned. The party soon came to an end and everyone was giving their goodbyes. Sartana, Django, and Frida were one of the first ones to leave because they had to sneak her back home. Sartana and Django parted ways as he walked her back to her house and back up through her window.

" Thanks for bringing me to the party," going behind a wall divider to change into her night gown. Django had turned around facing outside the window," I'm glad you had fun. At first I thought it was a bad idea with you being around a bunch of super villains."

" Are you kidding? It was awesome and none of them even tried to hurt me." She replied stepping out in a black spaghetti strap gown that Django had given her when they first met.

He smiled as she came closer wrapping his arms around her. Leans in for one good kiss then the sound of foot steps started coming up the stairs towards her room. He gave her another quick peck on the cheek and jumped off the window sill. There was a light knock and the door slowly began to open, "Mija what are you doing still up?" Her father walked in the room patting her head gently.

" I couldn't sleep I guess I'm nervous about my birthday." Giving him a cute smile hugging him.

He looked down at his little girl who was going to be a woman soon and noticed the gown she was wearing was new.

" Well try to get some rest my dear we have a long day preparing for your party. You should invite Django over to help that would be nice eh Frida?"

" Yes I suppose it would Papa good night." She kissed her father on the cheek and went to her bed as her father closed the door behind him.

She quickly went to the window to see if Django was there and across the house on the roof he was there waving. He blew her a kiss and disappeared once again into the shadows.

That night Django sat in his room playing his guitar until he noticed a file laying at the foot of his bed. He picked it up and read it only smacking himself in the head as he goes down for the book of the dead. Sartana watched as he grabbed the book and headed back up the stairs.

" You almost forgot about that didn't you?" She asked playing her guitar with her eyes fixated on the strings. Django shook his head and continued up the stairs to his room.

He sat down on the bed with some paper and pen while searching through the book. He was spending so much time with Frida that he forgot about his plan that he had been working on. The file read, "Waking the fallen". He was motionless stopping right at the tip of the paper with his pen. He couldn't think of what to write the only thing that went through his mind was her. Nothing else would come to thought but her smiling face and sparkling blue eyes. It seems Django has fallen in love and started to rethink his plans. If he were to pursue with waking the fallen it could put Frida in danger. He shook his head trying to figure out what he was going to do to keep her safe when he overthrows the city. He scrolled through the pages to the very one Frida had found last week. The Immortality page, a person of the dead if so chooses a need for a companion are able to only have one mate be made immortal and maintain youth forever. Django continued to read the page and stopped at the most important part. Down below were the instructions of how to it works. He couldn't help but flush red as he went through the specific details and finally at the end it states when the aura of the immortal one over shadows its beloved that is the final stage and is permanent.

After reading through the whole page he flopped down on the mattress rubbing his eyes. This whole ordeal was frustrating. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. A dark shadow was creeping into the room and looked down upon the sleeping boy. To the left was the file and the book of the dead. With its green glowing eyes it took the file and went for the book but couldn't touch it. It seemed to have a barrier on it so the figure returned to the window and made its leave.

That very morning Frida had gotten up early to head to Sartana's lair to avoid passerby in the area. She knocked on the door with one of the Sartana's banditos answered the door. With a simple smile she walked in making her way up to Django's room. Sartana saw Frida going up the stairs, "Ah Frida you must be looking for Django. He is still up in his room why don't you go surprise him."

Frida smiled as she came to his door knocking but no answer. The door was unlocked so she opened it and went inside. The room was quiet and empty until Django came out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. Her eyes went wide looking up then down at him. He froze solid as she turned beet read seeing him nearly naked rushing out of the room. She slumped down against the other side of his door eyes bulging from what she had seen. "At least he had a towel on," she thought. Patiently she sat there against the door until he opened it and ushered her into the room.

" Django I am so sorry I didn't know..."

" Its quite alright mi amor there is no need to apologize," cupping her cheek sitting on the bed.

The two sat on the bed almost in a never ending gaze then their sight broke as he went to put his belt on. " So to what do I owe this surprise?"

" My father wanted me to ask if you were interested in helping us set up the preparations for my party."

Django giggled under his breath grabbing his hat and placing it on her head. "Of course I wouldn't want my love to break a nail."

" Hey!" They both laughed hysterically rolling on the bed. Django rolled on top of Frida with his arms wrapped around her. His thoughts swirled like a vanilla chocolate blend seeing here laying there so beautiful.

" What's wrong?" She asked seeing the expression on his face.

" Its nothing," he replied sitting back up on the bed.

" Did my sisters get to you? What did they say?"

" He got up and grabbed a bag to pack a change of clothes and went to his door. " I assure you it is nothing you want to hear."

" Try me," she challenged.

He tried so hard to have a straight face as he takes a deep breath, "Lets just say your sisters have dirty minds."

Her mouth went a gape stunned at his response. "Oh..." She follows him out the door walking down the stair case. Sartana sees them leaving and gathers banditos for a little crime spree.

They make their way to the Suarez house and her father was waiting for them outside putting up her sign. "Mija your back early and I see you brought some help." Django tipped his hat with respect and went over to give him a hand. Emiliano went to the door and opened it slightly as if pushing against it with force. The twins had just made it home from their night shift and waited just outside the gate to see what was going on.

" I have to warn you I have two dogs and they are not quite friendly to strangers if they give you any trouble I can put them in the basement."

Both dogs pushed vigorously through the door and charged towards Django. He gave them a deep evil glare with glowing red eyes, which stopped them dead in their tracks and ran back cowering in fear behind their master. Her father looked at them baffled by their reaction and dragged the two into the house. The twins saw that the coast was clear and walked on in passing Django by, "Hi Django!"

He waved as Frida came beside him holding a list, "What's this?"

" Its my to do list for today," wishing for a much shorter length.

" No problema mi amor with my help we will have this done in no time." He takes out his guitar and looks at the list.

With a strike of the strings skeleton banditos appeared and started getting to work. Frida kept a close eye out for her family. The banditos pretty much did all the hard work then her parents were heading for the door and Frida waved to have them hidden. With the sway of his hand the banditos turned to dust just in time. Carmella and Emiliano came out and were stunned by all the preparations that were finished. She handed both a small plate with taco's and some water to have for lunch. Django sat his on the table as he goes into the changing room in the back yard. Frida followed him to the back yard wondering what he was up to. Surely enough is was simple, it was hot out and he wanted to go swimming. Frida ran into the house real quick to change. As he steps out there was a jacuzzi off to the side of the pool. The water looked cold but once he stepped in it soothed his muscles instantly. He laid back against the rim of the spa as Frida quietly made her way in trying to scare him. He knew she was there and grabbed her quick placing her on his lap. She giggled as Django starts kissing her neck making her ticklish. They enjoyed their alone time especially if its in a nice hot jacuzzi. The two just laid in the spa relaxing until her sisters came out giving them another to do list.

This list was more of a face to face tasks going around the town picking up certain items from stores. People would pass them by looking at them, because they were such a cute couple they assumed. They had six stops between the bakery, to the catering store and all in between. By the late afternoon they were exhausted running around finishing all items on the list. They finally returned to her house where her father was waiting for them.

" Django please stay for dinner you have worked hard helping my mija," ushering them in to the house.

Carmela gave them some nice cold soda and Spanish black bean soup which was the families favorite. The two sat enjoying the meal then Emiliano looks outside to some dark skies up above.

"Strange weather we are having here eh Carmela?" His wife joined him at his side as the storm came rolling in from the east. There was a scroll on the TV screen saying tornado watch in the area. Carmella went to Django placing her hand on his shoulder smiling, "Perhaps it would be safer if you spend the night, the severe weather is in effect until late tonight. Will your parents be okay with that Django?"

" I'm sure they will ma'am my safety would be more important," agreeing with a nod.

Django gave them a hand bringing in the signs and banners from outside as the winds began to pick up speed. The last thing remaining was tables and in the end both Emiliano and Django got drenched in a down pour soaking wet. He felt sorry for the poor lad helping him out and ruining his clothes that he immediately sent him to the shower. Frida waited patiently until he came out with another set of clothes.

" I'm sure glad I brought an extra pair of clothes," placing his bag beside the couch sitting next to her.

" Any idea why we are having such violent weather lately?" She points to the window as hail began to hit against it.

" No idea these storms have been strange since the day we first met. Lets hope it doesn't ruin your quinceanera.."

Frida grabbed a blanket from the couch and they both wrapped up inside holding eachother in arms. From the main hallway Anita and Nikita were getting suited up for their night shift seeing them two in the living room. They watched from the edge of the hall trying to stay out of sight but he knew they were there. He takes Frida pulling her close to him whispering in her ear," It appears we have an audience."

Frida pulls him even closer outlining his lips with her finger," Then I guess we should give them what they want."

Django smirks giving Frida a deep kiss with his hands holding her sides. Their eyes bulged seeing his tongue slip into her mouth swirling with hers in a twisting frenzy. It was too much for them so they put on their rain coats and went out the door. Once they left the two were cracking up after that display.

" Did you see the look on their faces?" Frida asked.

" That right there was priceless," Django added.

Django waited until the coast was clear of her parents and he brought out the book of the dead. Frida grabbed the book hiding its cover, "I thought you told me I shouldn't read it?"

" Frida please let me explain I need you to learn how to wield a mystic guitar."

Frida has used Sartana's guitar both for raising things from the dead and as a weapon once before, but in Django's case this was different. She was the only human that is able to hold the book of the dead and not be affected by its barrier. Strange as it may seem he gave Frida the opportunity to find what she wanted sitting back against the couch. She scrolled through the pages looking for that Immortality page she had found last week. Her eyes widened reading the description and instructions then flushed red when she read the part at the end.

She looked at Django with a nervous stare, "Is that what you were afraid to show me?"

He returned a smile nodding, "Not anymore you wanted to know and so now you do."

Meanwhile not so far away in Calavera there was a secret meeting being held by the villains. An outside source had arranged this meeting for those interested in their plan to overthrow Sartana and Django. They all sat in a round table waiting for their host. The last ones to sit were General Chapuza and his grandson Che.

" Good your finally here shall we start?" Dr. Chipotle senior suggested.

" I did not arrange this meeting," General replied.

" No I did..." All stood up as the dark figure entered the room covered in a black cloak to hide his identity. The only thing you could see was his glowing green eyes and claws as he sliding a file across the table to the General. He stops it with his hand and reads the title.

" So Django is planning an uprising sounds very difficult for someone so young." He added as he began to read the file with Che looking over his shoulder.

" Oh I assure you Django's power is more than sufficient to perform an amazing plan such as this. Do you think you could do the same thing with your zombies perhaps?"

The General pondered for a moment, "Well there is one way to summon such an immense army of my kind but can only be done once every 100 years. If we had Sartana's book of the dead it would be limitless possibilities."

" I see, but there is only one problem with that. I managed to obtain Django's file but the book of the dead itself has a barrier. Apparently only the dead can possess El Libro de los Muertos. I mean no disrespect General but your zombies couldn't possibly penetrate Sartana's barrier and steal the book unnoticed."

" So what do you suggest? He has the book and can easily summon an army far more greater and stronger with just a pluck of a string."

A bright white smile appeared from the hood as he looks to his left to Dr. Chipotle, "That's where you come in Doctor..."

" Mm mm me?" He replied nervously pointing at himself.

" Why yes you Doctor. You have such great knowledge of the science which could be very useful for General Chapuza."

Dr. Chipotle Junior leaned in forward very interested with an evil grin, "What did you have in mind?"

" I found out some interesting information regarding to Sartana and Django's Immortality." Before he could continue he as rudely interrupted by Sergio.

" Ah yes I have already discussed with the others that the last living bloodline is what keeps them immortal." Waving his finger around like it was nothing new.

" Did you know that Santana is their last living relative?"

They room gasped blown away at his words, "No I didn't... how convenient." Sergio clenched his fists smiling wider than ever. The final piece to make their plan fool proof was almost in his grasp. Dr. Chipotle took a note pad and began drawing a schematic for a weapon, "Surely I could build a small weapon of some sort to extract the very soul out of his body with the help from the General of course."

General Chapuza return a nod looking at his grandson, "Che I need you to find him the soul gem for this... this what do you call it?"

He flashes the paper at him showing the description of the weapon, "I will call it the Soul Extractor." 

" What about the rest of us?" Lady Gobbler protested. The others grumbled under their breath in agreement.

The dark figure raised his hands to quiet the company, "Please be patient you all have a vital role in this plan. Flock of Fury I have a separate mission for you, but we will discuss this at another time. As for all of you I need your help in assisting the General and Dr. Chipotle for resources. The villains raised their fists satisfied with the offer. "General Chapuza I leave you in charge of this."

" Such a kind offer Senor, but surely I must know who you are to give credit for such a charity."

" I rather remain anonymous... For now." The dark figure turns away walking towards the hall.

" You all have your tasks now. Tomorrow is the rehearsal at the amphitheater enjoy his performance while it lasts." Then disappeared into the pitch black hall as the villains got together then dispersed. Up above on the roof the Cactus Kid had heard everything and immediately ran off to his hideout.

Back at the Suarez house Django was watching Frida read the book very seriously.

" Frida there's something I need to tell you," gently holding her hand to get her attention.

"This past year I have been working on a plan. Actually an uprising of the dead which I named waking the fallen. I was going to use the book of the dead to summon a massive army to overthrow the city and become their Overlord. It was the perfect plan with such amazing power and opportunity to become far greater than any villain could have ever dreamed of. The power, the respect, and the city would be finally at my grasp but, I decided not to."

She grabbed his shoulders intensely looking at him, "Why would you do that for?"

He took her hands from his shoulders placing them in front of her holding them together at the heart.

" I...I fell in love...with you."

He held his head down as if embarrassed that he chose Frida over his plans for take over. Frida leans in to lift his head by his chin with her hand, "All that power and you gave it up for me?"

He nods leaning in for a romantic kiss which would seem like the perfect moment. Her mouth opened as if she was trying to tell him something but the words were like air with no sound. The words were almost clear as he read her lips he leans in closer cupping her cheek with his hand, "What did you say?"

Before she could speak the storm continued to rage on outside and the TV screen popped up a tornado warning for the city and Emiliano came rushing in the room.

" Mija we need to move to the basement it is not safe up here."

Carmela gathered her bedding and ushered the two down the stairs as the father went for the emergency supplies. Once they reached the basement below there off to the corner were the two dogs cowering from Django's presence. It was very well furbished with all the amenities,necessities and much more. Emiliano shortly arrived downstairs to his wife and daughter with a box of emergency supplies. He hands Django a flashlight and sits down by his wife. Frida cuddles close to Django as the roaring winds started to pick up speed making the ground shake a bit. The four just sat there on the couch as Frida and her mother begin to doze off Emiliano looks towards Django.

" Django you are one lucky boy you know that?"

Django directs his attention at him giving him a confused glance, "What do you mean?"

" You make my daughter so happy I have never seen her like this before. She's growing up so fast before my eyes so quickly that I forget she will be a woman tomorrow."

" Well I am sure you raised her well," caressing Frida's shoulder to keep her warm. "Why did you change your mind about her going to the concert?"

He looked at him then at her resting her head on his shoulder sleeping, "There are things about her no one knows about and I have kept from her a long time. No more will I lie to her and make excuses. Tomorrow for her birthday I will tell her the truth."

"About what?" Django tilted slightly towards him trying to get some answers.

He laid his head back down and took a deep breath. "Frida is not my daughter, her parents died in a fire and her grandfather was the only survivor. He couldn't raise a child and we offered to take her as our own. He agreed to let us raise her and we promised to tell her the truth about her real family on her 15th birthday. I am worried that if I will tell her it will break her heart more than it would mine and that is something I could not bare." He takes a device out of his shirt which showed numbers on it constantly changing.

" This is a heart rate monitor. At any given moment that I put my body under too much strain I could have a hear attack or even a cardiac arrest. Please don't tell her I don't want to worry her. If anything happens to me please I ask this one favor of you. Take good care of my Frida and keep her safe."

" Why me?" Django asked holding Frida close covering her shoulder with the blanket.

" She trusts you Django and so do I. You have a good heart my boy and that is hard to come by theses days. I wouldn't have asked you to care for her unless she had feelings for you." Emiliano smiled giving him a wink.

He looked down at Frida who was still sound asleep in his arms, "She has feelings for me?"

" Oh yes no doubt about it my boy. I have been around a long time and when I see her with you there is only one word to describe how she feels about you."

" What's that?"

" She's in love with you Django."

It was as if time stood still when he said those words looking down at his beloved Frida who slept like an angel. Her father trusted him with his secret, his condition, and most of all Frida's life. He had never felt this way before in his life. He had no regrets giving up his plans. He wanted Frida more than a city or even the world. "I will protect her with my life."

" That a boy I knew you were meant for my Frida." He then laid his head back against the coach and went to sleep. Django followed suit with Frida hugging him closer in her sleep.

The storm had finally calmed and the night was silent. Emiliano awakened grasping his chest with his hand. The chest pains were starting again and his breathing was heavy. He peered down at his wife then over to Django and Frida who were in a deep slumber. Pain was getting worse and more frequent when he would work. If he took time off his family would suspect something is wrong. If he endures another violent crime chase he would surely end up in the hospital. With some deep slow breaths his pain subsided and returned to his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

City Of Evil Ch.8

by~ldjango21

Today was the big day that Frida is now 15 and is being rushed to the salon to get ready for her party. Django however was taken to the tailor shop with Chief Suarez to get a tuxedo. Her body tensed as her mother laid out books upon books to see which hair do would suit her. Luckily Manny's mother was visiting the salon that day and decided to help them out. Frida was fortunate that she did or else her mother would make her look terrible. After an hour she finally gets turned around for a look in the mirror. It was simple yet elegant up do with long rolling curls trailing the back of her neck. She was satisfied until her mother picked her up and pushed her to the next stop. Both Carmela and Maria stood with glowing eyes as the lady started putting makeup on her face. Frida's eyes twitched as the lady tried to apply the eye shadow, but she assured her that she will make it natural and so she did.

Frida was pleased with the work and shook the lady's hand thanking her. The two mothers both grabbed Frida once again and sent her to the salon to get her nails and toes done. Carmela and Maria joined her sitting on each side as their feet soaked in the soothing hot water. This was probably the first time she has ever went together with her mother and it was nice. Maria held up a magazine showing a picture of Manny saying "Top Super hero of the year." She shook her head as she looked at another magazine which had Django on it trying to hide it. The cover wrote Miracle City's most powerful super villain. Soon enough they were threw and her mother rushed her back to the house to get her into the dress.

While she put her dress on her family was rushing trying to get ready as guest were starting to arrive. Carmela and the two girls lead the incoming party to the back yard with snacks and presents of all shapes. Looking out the window it was full and she held her necklace nervous about going outside. Django was down stair straightening his tie then Emiliano finds him in front of the mirror fixing his tux.

" Django the party is about to start you should go get Frida."

He nods heading up the stairs to her room with the dogs in the end of the hallway still scared of the very sight of him. "Frida are you ready?"

The door slowly opens revealing a glamorous white dress. It nearly blew him off his feet when he saw her for the first time today she was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes shimmered with a white rose in her hair smiling shyly.

" I look ridiculous."

" No you look beautiful," bringing her close with a smirk. "Let's go they party is waiting for you."

She took his arm and they walked down the stairs out to the party. There everyone was waiting and was awestruck as the two made their way to her father.

" Thank you all for coming to my little girl's very special day. Today my daughter is now 15 and is now become a young woman and I couldn't be more proud of her. Will you please come here Mija."

Frida lets go of Django's arm and walks up to her father as he prepares her transformation. She sits in a chair as her father gently removes her flat slippers and replaces them with white heels. Then he takes the white tiara and places it on her head trying hard not to cry. Manny and his family had came and were watching from the crowd. He kept a close eye on Django who caught his gaze giving him a stern glare. Once her father finished his speech the crowd then circled them as they did the father daughter dance. Manny managed to slide through the congested group making his way to Django's side. Finally he was shoulder to shoulder with him watching Frida dance making no eye contact.

" So you found a way to become human how quaint," keeping a low tone not to be overheard by the music.

" What's it to you Rivera? I'm here for her not you."

" What are you hiding? I know this has something to do with getting revenge against me."

" No plan Rivera Frida is my girlfriend and this has nothing to do with you."

Manny was stunned that there was no alternate motive tied to their relationship, but how would he know for sure is not certain. "You almost had me fooled with your new look but does her parents know who you really are?"

Django shook his head still watching Frida dancing with her father. "We decided to keep that a secret for now until she was ready to tell him."

" You know I could save you both the trouble and just tell them now," Manny replied turning to face him.

Django returned a stare but with no anger or frustration. "You really want to ruin her birthday in front of all her family and friends? Like I said before Rivera I am here for Frida's special day don't ruin it."

He stood there dumbfounded by his response as the music ended and the people clapped happily with a new song starting. This time Django entered the dance floor as Emiliano hands her to him for their own dance together. They did a various choreography of there own from practicing at his house which was similar to a salsa. Then slowed their pace down for a more romantic slow dance as Frida rested her head on Django's shoulder. Her sisters sighed in jealousy since neither of them had someone special to dance with. Her father stood in the crowd next to Manny, "Don't even think about it Rivera."

" Excuse me?" Manny snapped out of his stupor to give him his attention more clearly.

" I see how you look when they are together making you envious. You have been her friend since you were children and yet now you feel she is slowly slipping away from you. I for one am happy my daughter has finally found someone special in her life and he is a good young man."

" Frida is my best friend and always will be. I may not like it but if she is happy I won't get in the way."

Emiliano nodded patting his shoulder, "Wise decision Rivera...Perhaps you are more bolder than your old man than I thought."

Manny turned his gaze to his father who was in a constant stare with his mother. Even after being divorced for all these years he still wasn't convinced that they were better off apart. Seeing how his father just couldn't let it go and move on worried him. He had so many choices to make in life and yet have not made up his mind. He would have to choose between good and evil sooner or later.

Grandpapi Rivera went to Manny bringing him closer to the table for gift opening. She sat down with Django and was opening each gift with him putting them aside on another table. One present was given to her by her parents which was a brand new pair of red goggles. It made her so excited she threw the tiara on to one of her sister's head and put them on. Typical Frida they thought as she opened one from the Rivera family which was a basket set of perfume. Then came a gift from her sisters which had the whole crowd baffled. Frida flushed pink when she held it up in front of her showing her parents. They quickly stood if front of the cameras hoping no one took pictures but Grandpapi Rivera was too fast and was laughing hysterically with his camera. Apparently her sisters have given her a lurid red lingerie seeing a look on their parents face meaning they will be dealt with later. Django smirked admiring the ribbon laced top as he puts the piece back in the box setting it on the table. After going through all the gifts Django was the last one to bring out his gift to her. It was a small white box with a red bow. Inside were two white skull earrings that he had made for her and she kissed him thanking him for the gift putting them on. Everyone reacted in awe as her parents took a picture of her and Django together.

It was now time for the final dance where all the close friends could have one dance with her before the party would soon end. Everyone wanted to dance with her but there was not enough time. Manny was the first person up to dance as he takes her hand and starts a dance with the tango.

" So when were you going to tell me the truth about Django?" He said trying not to look mad.

" What do you mean?" She replied hoping he was still clueless.

" Come on Frida I know that's Django of the dead. How could you lie to me? I'm your best friend and you couldn't tell me about this?"

" Manny please its a long story and I..."

" Best friends don't keep secrets Frida," then his turn had ended and he walked away without saying another word.

Django went to her side as she watches Manny walk through the sliding glass door leaving the party.

" Django he knows who you are."

" I know we had a little discussion earlier but nothing to worry about I'm sure. Once everyone starts to leave I want to take you somewhere."

She followed him holding his hand as she went to cut the cake, "Where?"

" It's a surprise," he replied pointing at the cake cutter for her to cut her cake.

With one slick motion she took the cake cutter and sliced the cake taking out a piece for her and Django to share. Her father and mother took over passing the plates around as the crowd ran towards the deluxe sized cake that was highly decorated with butter creme frosting. Maria comes forward wanting to take a picture of Django giving Frida a piece of cake which ended up covering her nose in frosting.

" Sorry let me get that for you," taking his lips to her nose as he licks up the frosting. Frida took a piece of frosting as well and swiped it on his cheek then licked it up in an Instant as payback.

Her tongue sent chills down his spine with a warm sensation. He liked it holding her close as then finished the cake together with her sitting on his lap. The party was just about ending as Carmela brought Frida to the door.

" Thank you all for your presence and your lovely gifts travel home safely," Carmela waved goodbye as the people went to give Frida their last goodbyes.

The Riveras were the last ones to leave searching for Manny. Maria gave Frida a warm hug almost crying on how beautiful she was tonight. Then Rodolfo followed behind her as well, "Frida have you seen Manny?"

" He left earlier before I cut the cake," twiddling her fingers together nervously.

" What a shame it was a splendid cake too," Rodolfo steps aside as his father takes her hand to kiss it.

" You look gorgeous tonight Frida I remember when you was a little chica and now a fine young lady."

He made her blush giving her the last hug as they departed for their homes. Django waited patiently by the table full of gifts for her asking her father if he could take her out tonight somewhere special.

" Well as long as you are not out too late I don't see why not. After all it is her birthday but I want her back no later than midnight." Emiliano demanded but rather gingerly.

" Yes sir, "Django turned to Frida taking her hand and heading out into the city.

They walked about two blocks to make sure it was clear before he whistled for the carriage. Sartana had let him borrow it for the night helping her inside the coach. When they finally arrived at their destination Frida looked out to see where they were, but Django had brought her back inside covering her eyes," I need you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them."

" Okay but no tricks," She implied as she closed her eyes shut giving him complete trust.

" Trust me you are going to love this, "taking her hand guiding her out of the coach onto the sidewalk. It was a bit chilly that night as the wind brushed her soft skin giving her goose bumps. They came to a door and he pushed the door open with Frida still had her eyes closed. She could hear voices and music assuming they may be at some kind of club. He came behind her holding her shoulder speaking into her ear, "Open your eyes."

Opening her eyes wide there was a bright flash of light then as she peered in it was the amphitheater and filled with super villains. She gasped as she looked towards the stage and there he was. Carlos Santana in the flesh standing tall at the microphone, "Villains of Miracle City! Are you ready to get this party started?"

The crowd of villains cheered frantically as the music began to grow as if the ground beneath them was actually moving. The music resonated all around them filling everyone with a dancing vibe as he starts out with Jingo and Foo Foo. Frida turns towards Django giving him a huge hug, "Oh my gosh I can't believe you brought me here this is the best birthday ever!"

He took her hand and started making their way down the aisle until the Cactus boy waved them down all the way at the front row. "Hey Django I saved y'all a seat right her next to me."

Frida made her way to her seat standing up as Django greeted him shaking his hand, "I must say Eric you outdid yourself on finding the best seats."

" Wait your name is Eric?" Frida blinked twice shocked that the two knew eachother on a name to name basis.

"Why yes Frida it is. Django arranged this as a surprise. Oh and happy birthday!" Eric then started cheering getting into the dance along with everyone else.

The lights were flashing every which way in vibrant colors of red, orange and blue. Django looked as Frida was having the time of her life watching Santana's every move with the guitar. He took her hand and the two begin to dance together as he kisses her in the part of the song where they tell you to kiss your girlfriend. Nothing could possible ruin this night... or so they thought. Black Cuervo saw them down in front and jetted off into the sky to Manny.

Manny was home sitting on the roof sad and bored as his two parents came up sitting next to him.

" Manny we heard you left the birthday party early is everything okay Mijo?"

" I'm not having a good night mom nothing I can't handle," reassuring his mother with a smile.

" It must feel different now that Frida is getting older and in a relationship. However I do see that you are the one suffering in this transformation. Is there something you want to tell us Mijo?" Both parents gazed earnestly at their son hoping he would open up to them. Manny takes a deep breath as if to speak but Zoey landed on the roof next to him.

" Manny its Frida she's at the rehearsal concert with Django, "then she realized his parents were sitting right next to him. "Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Rivera."

" What? I better tell her father, "as he stands to his feet to follow her Maria grabs his shoulder.

" Manny we will inform Chief Suarez you get to that concert and keep a close eye until we get there." Maria whistled for her glove which appeared out of nowhere and transformed into Plata Perigrosa. Rodolfo too removed his hat, coat and glasses as White Pantera then took their leave. Manny took Zoey's hand and they flew back to the amphitheater. Once they arrived they stayed in the nose bleed section so they could observe from afar and not be noticed. He searched the crowd looking for Frida then Zoey points to her white dress standing right in the front row. His muscles tensed considering the fact that if they had to intervene for any reason that they would have to go through an entire crowd of Super Villains.

" I sure hope they get here soon, "Manny said ducking into the shadows of the entrance way.

Luckily for him the music started to slow down into a smooth relaxing ballad in which Frida and Django danced holding eachother close. Manny continued to stare with this anger building up inside of him making his eyes feel red hot. Zoey looked to see that Manny's green El Tigre eyes were starting to glow and his hands tensed. She took her hand and carefully held his uneasily with a frown. He took his gaze off of the two to meet Zoey's red eyes then started to relax again.

As the two danced closely together Django whispered into her ear, "Once the rehearsal is over I will take you on stage to meet him."

" We can do that?" She said opening her eyes in an instant.

Django nodded and they continued to dance slowly together is a romantic rhythm. As the song ended they both drew close for a passionate kiss not caring who was watching them. They look to the stage as Carlos makes one more announcement before heading into the finale.

" Everyone having a good time tonight? We have one more song to do enjoy and have a good night."

The band begins to start up as Carlos starts playing his final and most recent piece "Into the Night". Suddenly Manny spots his parents hiding back stage with Chief Suarez. Manny was relieved that they made it here in time and have the situation under control, "Oh good they're here nothing can possibly go wrong."

Just when he spoke too soon Django and Frida head up on stage as the music ended while the band put their instruments away. "Uhhh Manny we have a problem," Zoey points to the stage at Frida's white dress.

Django walked up towards the band ushering Frida along who was rather nervous on meeting him in person. Straight ahead there he was talking with one of the sound producers. The suspense had her heart racing then Django held her hand, "It's alright Frida I promise."

Carlos finishes with the sound producer and took his gaze towards them shocked to see this lovely girl in a white dress. He smiles making his way towards them as they continued forward. She was only a few more feet from shaking his hand until Emiliano came into view just a few steps behind him and was not happy. "Mija you utterly disobeyed me I am very disappointed in you!"

" Dad? What are you doing here?" She replied almost losing her balance upon seeing him.

" I could ask you the same question young lady. I told you specifically not to come without me."

Django stepped forward hoping to clear the air a bit between the two, "Sir it's not her fault it's mine. I brought her here."

" Emiliano what is the meaning of this?" Carlos interrupted with a stern look on his face.

Maria and Rodolfo were starting to panic and made their way on the stage to back him up. Once Manny saw his parents make the move him and Zoey headed down towards the front row.

" Dad it's my birthday and I have a chance to meet him face to face why are you doing this to me?" Her eyes begin to gloss upset from his intrusion.

" Mija please just come with me back to the house and I will explain everything." He said trying not to make her cry.

Manny and Zoey finally make it to the front row where he found Sartana and his grandpapi there waiting. "Grandpapi?"

Carlos is distraught by his words and took a step back to look him face to face. "Explain? You mean you have not told her yet? My Friend we talked about this Frida deserves to know the truth."

" Carlos please this is not the right place or time to talk about this, "Emiliano suggested.

" Enough of this Suarez! Whether this is the right place or not she must know the truth! You were suppose to tell her on her 15th birthday that was the deal!" Sartana shouted from the front row of the crowd.

" Tell me what?" Frida looked to her father hoping for an answer.

His heart began to race and his device started to beep increasing the pulses from inside his coat he cleared his throat to distort the noise. Grandpapi leans towards Sartana with Manny and Zoey next to him. "What he suppose to tell her?"

"Frida is adopted Oops!" Zoey bleated out just enough for the stage to hear then covered her mouth in an instant.

"Zoey!" Manny shouted at her completely caught off guard.

The entire crowd gasped which echoed throughout the amphitheater. Frida stood there bambi eyes with tears forming, "Papa is this true?"

He exhaled hard accepting defeat he couldn't hide it any longer, "Yes Frida it is true."

Carlos and Emiliano start to draw closer to her as she held her eyes shut tight as if holding back a tremendous amount of tears. "Frida please forgive me I was afraid."

" You lied to me!" She shouted on the stage with tears falling down her face.

" Yes I lied and I am sorry its complicated to explain." Holding his hands up trying to calm her down.

" Complicated? Frida your adopted...How complicated is that?" She replied infuriated.

" Frida please I am so sorry," coming closer towards her to hold her but she pulls away from his grasp.

" Stay away from me! You lied to me! I am not your daughter!" Frida yells running back stage disappearing into the curtains.

Django went after her as the two stood there on stage with the crowd staring upon them. General Chapuza witnessed what was said and his fellow villains looked to him. Dr. Chipotle Jr. reaches into his pocket as if to pull out the weapon. "Can we just do it now and get this over with?"

" No we stick with the original plan besides he is too heavily protected at the time. Stick with the plan and no one makes a move with out my say so." The General stands to his feet and leaves the stands.

The rest of the villains slowly followed suit as the amphitheater began to empty. The Riveras gathered together with Zoey rather angry at Manny for telling her while Sartana exits from the side of the stage to her carriage back to her lair. "Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera!"

" I'm dead," Manny replied looking at Zoey.

As the parents dealt with Manny Carlos shakes his head in disbelief, "My friend I am sorry it happened this way...Emil?" His words were cut short as Suarez kneels grasping his chest in pain.

" My friend you need to get to a hospital," Carlos insisted getting out his cell phone to call an ambulance.

" No I'm fine no hospital please I will be alright."Emiliano huffed making slower breaths to lower his heart rate.

" Then let me take you home we have much to discuss." With that Carlos took Emiliano helping him off the stage and to the exit.

Meanwhile near the Miracle City park Frida continued to run along the path going to her bench by the tree. She sat down covering her face crying terribly as Django catches up to her slowly sitting on the bench. "Frida I am so sorry for ruining your birthday this is all my fault."

Eventually she stopped crying drying up her tears with a cloth he handed to her. "Why is this your fault?

" You father told me you were adopted last night and promised he would tell you on your birthday but didn't exactly specify when. This whole thing was a bad idea I shouldn't have brought you to that concert." He lowers head feeling guilty for all this mess but Frida raises his head with her hand.

" I am glad you brought me to that concert Django because now I know the truth."

" What will you do?" He asked holding her hand.

" I don't know but one thing is for sure I am not going back home."

" Frida you can't stay out here its late and you need a place to rest. Come home with me you can sleep in the guestroom."

Frida nodded standing to her feet but started to lose balance. Her nerves were shot from all the yelling and heartbreaking that she couldn't barely stand on her own two feet. Django picked her up bridal style and carried her on back to the lair. Holding him close she rested her head on his shoulder as he brings her back to the lair through the doors and up to the guest room. It was nicely refurbished and had soft sheets. All of a sudden a cramping pain was building up inside her lower stomach asking for something hot to ease the pain.

"Wait here I will lend you a pair of my pajamas and a warm pad for your stomach pain."

Shortly after Django returns with a pair of black pajamas and a heated pad placing it on the bed then left the room for her to change. She removes the dress and puts on the pajamas which were very soft as if brand new. Django knocks to make sure she was dressed and helps her in the bed placing the pad on her stomach. Just before he could ask her if wanted anything else she literally fell sound asleep quickly after the pad eased her cramping pain. He kisses her forehead then turns the light off and shuts the door behind him returning back to his room for bed. "Good night Frida."


	9. Chapter 9

City Of Evil Ch.9

~by ldjango21

The very next morning Frida woke up rather drained from her ordeal last night still laying in bed. As she starts to squirm in the sheets she felt a slight cramp again and wetness. She pulled away the covers and looked down at the bed with eyes wide. Django was just waking up putting on his pants then there was a loud scream. Shirtless he runs to the guest room seeing Sartana coming up the stairs. Once inside all he could see was Frida sitting up in bed and a red stain on the bed sheets. He looked closely and realized it was blood then Sartana came into the room to have a look. She was relieved that it wasn't something serious and started pushing Django out of the room.

" You out now! Go to the store and get some tampons for Frida, " slamming the door in his face.

" What the hell is a tampon?" He asked scratching his head.

Django took his guitar and went to the nearby store to the feminine aisle staring all along the shelves at every box imaginable. "Why is there so many?" He pondered for a moment taking a box out and reading it hoping to get a better understanding of what they are. When he realized what they were meant for he turned bright red and quickly placed it back on the shelf. This was rather embarrassing and frustrating until a young woman with her cart stopped next to him to grab a box. She then smiled and handed him one as well. "Here this is will do fine for your special lady. Its so nice of you to get these for her normally men are too embarrassed."

" Lady you have no idea," he thought to himself.

As he checks out of the store heading home he couldn't help but stop in front of a display window showing three new outfits on slender female mannequins. Django pondered for a moment then gave an evil grin as he used his guitar to set the building a blaze taking the three outfits and casually walked back home.

Sartana waits patiently as Django comes up the stares with a priceless look on his face tossing her the box and a pair of clothes. "Don't ever make me do that again."

" Oh shut up you big baby." Sartana slips the box into the cracks of the door as Frida's hand goes to take it inside.

" Is she alright? What happened?"

" Frida is just experience a major step in puberty of becoming a woman it is normal," she replied walking away back to her study. While Django light knocked on the door hoping she would answer. The door slowly creaked open with Frida doubled over in pain. He picks her up and lays her back on the bed laying next to her with his hands behind his head.

" You okay Frida? I thought you were hurt."

She turning on her side facing him and cuddled up close to his warm body. "It hurts that's for sure but its a normal thing I guess. Sartana explained to me what was happening but why couldn't my mother...tell me about this?"

He could still tell that it hurt for her to realize she's adopted. There must have been a reason why they would keep it such a secret for so long but nothing came to mind. Before he could say something she was getting rather drowsy with eyes getting heavy. He took the blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it over them as they settled down for a little nap.

A few hours later Sartana's banditos came to her to give her some bad news then she rushed to Frida's room. She found the two sleeping soundly in a blanket and it made her feel happy for her grandson. However there was a plot going into action and went to wake up Django trying carefully not to disturb Frida. He stirred in his sleep slightly before opening his eyes to see his Nana leaning over him with a concerned glare. The two slipped out of the room being careful not to wake her as they went to the main room.

" Nana I can explain its not what you think. Frida and I were just taking a nap that's all..." He twiddled his fingers rather nervously.

" Django its not that we have far more problems coming down soon," Opening the book of the dead scrolling through the chapters.

" What do you mean?"

" My banditos were given some information from an anonymous source that some of the Super Villains are planning against us and creating an uprising. They know Carlos is our descendant."

As the two were exchanging words Frida began to stir in her sleep for Django's warmth and opened her eyes at an empty space. He wasn't there and there was commotion going on in the main hall. She slowly got up out of bed with the blanket wrapped around her and went to see what was going on. Django and Sartana were down below in the main hall discussing something that seemed to have them worried. Frida remained at the stairwell looking down to listen in on their conversation.

" Our immortality is not permanent, because it is linked to our bloodline. So long as the last descendant lives we are immortal," She explained.

" Don't worry Nana I won't let those Villains hurt him."

" No Django you don't understand Carlos is not our last descendant."

" Wait you told me know one survived that fire back in Tijuana. So if Carlos isn't our last descendant then who is?" He asked.

Sartana points up towards the stairs to where she thought Frida was sleeping, "Frida is the last Santana."

Frida stood frozen as Sartana points towards her not even looking at her. All this time she never who she really was until now. However her tears of joy suddenly turned to tears of sadness as Django sees her on the stair well with eyes opened wide. She loved him and yet now she worried that he would feel different towards her being family. She covered her face trying to hide more tears and ran back to her room. Django watched her and thought exactly the same as she did. "Would she still love me even though we are family?" He thought. Then his gaze turned towards his Nana furiously with anger. Sartana then realized that Frida had heard everything and wondered why her grandson was so upset.

" Why are you doing this to me?" He shouted infuriated.

" What are you talking about? Didn't you know?"

" You told me no one survived the fire. Nana I'm in love with her and now I fear she will think differently now that we are family." He bowed his head to stressed to look at her as she places her hand on his shoulder.

" Your in love with her?" There was no answer from him just silence. "Nieto I would never mean to hurt your feelings towards her. In fact I have never seen you this happy before and am glad you have found someone special in your life. Please let me explain. You can still be with her you know. She's only a distant cousin." She smiled hoping that would cheer him up.

" How distant?" He asked raising his eyes towards hers.

" She happens to be your fifth cousin," She replied counting her claws of the generations. "I honestly don't see anything wrong with that so stop with this sadness and go talk to her."

" But she is still family."

" Like I said she is a distant cousin and see no reason why you should not be with her. However it is your choice on whether you want to accept it or not."

He nodded as he made his way up to Frida's room. The door was unlocked and he could hear her crying inside. She was laying on the bed with her face buried in a pillow covered in tears. She looks up to meet his eyes wiping the tears from her face as he comes to sit next to her.

"I don't want this to break us apart..." He swallowed hard to confess.

"I'm in love with you Frida and I wouldn't want anything more than to have you by my side. If we could just look past the facts would you stay with me?" He replied earnestly hoping she would say yes.

" Yes I would, but I was afraid you would feel different towards me because I am family." Looking away thinking that would make him think otherwise.

Taking his hand he turns her head towards him and gives her a warm kiss. Frida wrapped her arms around him as he pulls her in closer. "Well actually your a distant cousin," he replied with a small smile.

She smiled back as he leans in for another kiss then a loud cry is heard from down stairs calling for him. They both rose to their feet rushing towards the main hall where Sartana stood looking at the television screen. "Nana what happened?"

" They have my Carlos!"

The three stand before the TV watching the latest headline, "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news among the town. The legendary guitar player Carlos Santana has been reported MIA today at his hotel room. Police have found evidence that he has been taken hostage by General Chapuza caught on surveillance camera in the hotel lobby. Please stand by for more information.

Frida pointed at the TV screen at a picture of Carlos, "So if I am a Santana then Carlos would be?"

" He's your grandfather my dear." Sartana explained.

Django grabs his guitar as Sartana strapped her guitar as well to go find Carlos. "Frida stay here with the banditos where you will be safe."

" What? No way I can help." She protested refusing to stay.

" Frida this is much too dangerous for you to get involved in. You must stay here where it is safe." Sartana pointed at her then ordered her banditos to guard her.

" All you care about is your immortality is that all I am to you?" She shouted back at her.

Django came to her holding her arms, "I for one could care less about my immortality. Please Frida I don't want you to get hurt. A life with out you Frida even an immortal life would be empty."

Her eyes began to water so touched by his response and nodded in agreement. "Please bring him back Django."

He tipped his hat as the two walked out the door rushing to the carriage. As soon as they were gone Frida went to the lectern and opened up the book of the dead looking eagerly. Eventually she finds the chord pages and grabbed the book to walk out the door. Of course the Banditos were standing in her way. All she could do is sit and wait which eat at her nerves like a thousand knives. She finally gave up trying to escape and went into the guitar room to play on one of the Gibson's. While she strummed the strings she looked very closely at the one she was holding it was a unique guitar that was very different from the rest. It had a skull on it just like Sartana and Django's and was a dark red color. Pondering for a moment she began to focus as she positions her fingers on a certain chord and plucked the string. A large red ray came out of the top of the guitar and blasted a hole in the ceiling. She smiled as she grabs the guitar and heads for the door. Frida had found a mystic guitar among the collection and blasted right through the banditos standing guard.

Meanwhile at the Miracle City volcano General Chapuza and his grandson prepare for the uprising as the shadowed figure discusses a different task for the flock of fury and Sergio.

" Here is what I need you to do...I need you four to keep the police and the Rivera's busy while the uprising starts. Make sure none of them get away from your sight until our army arrives."

The flock of fury cocked their weapons ready to go with Sergio fully upgraded and ready to fight. The group left to the north as the shadowed figure looks at Carlos who was shackled to the wall.

" General when can we summon the army?"

" Very soon I assure you once the sun is level with the volcano they will arise and take arms."

"Excellent then lets proceed with our next step shall we?"The figure disappeared into the darkness at the General commenced the ritual.

The General nodded as the chains came lose and Carlos fell to the ground getting up rather slowly.

The Zombies grabbed his arms dragging him out of the center of the volcano onto a flat platform almost half way to the top. Dr. Chipotle Jr and the General got into position as he takes out a small necklace with a tiny little thing inside the pendant which looked much like a seed. He raised it into the air up towards the sun as it began to glow. Then a flash of light struck the ground below them as cracks were starting to form. A decomposing had emerged from one of the cracks bursting its body from the earth below. Another arose from the left and then to the right popping out of the ground like daisies. All zombies both big and small made their way to the Miracle City volcano awaiting orders from their General. Everything as going according to plan now all that was left was to take Carlos very soul from his body. Jr stands in front of him with the weapon eager to pull the trigger as Carlos looked baffled by the device. Just as he went to pull the trigger a large red laser beam shot in between the two seeing Sartana of the Dead with her banditos.

" Get your hands off mi Nieto!" She hissed pointing her guitar at Jr.(actually he's her great great great...you get the idea.)

Jr rushed behind Carlos pointing the weapon at his chest, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One wrong move and I will take the soul from his very body!"

" What do you want with him?" She asked.

" Yo Quiero El libro de los Muertos por favor," The General demanded.

" What do you want with my book?"

Before he could answer Django zipped between the two zombies and Jr knocking them off balance as he tosses Carlos his guitar. "Gracias Primo." Carlos takes his guitar and shot a mass of light giving them a chance to escape.

" Stop Them!" Che ordered as the two were making their way towards the army.

Both Django and Carlos fought side by side vaporizing everything that got into their way.

" Glad to see you haven't lost your touch Primo." Django spun around to get the zombie that was going for Carlos's head.

" I try to stay in shape," he laughed making a head shot on a small zombie. "Where's Frida?"

"She's safe but right now we have bigger problems. There's way too many of them and we need to find a way to get back to Nana."

" No need Django I already know one in mind that will do just fine." Carlos then takes his guitar and strikes the ground as a golden aura surrounded them expanding rapidly destroying everything in its path. They managed to make their way back to Sartana and the banditos which fought off the massive waves of zombies.

Sartana went to Carlos and Django squeezing them tightly, "Nietos your okay I was so worried."

" Uh huh sure," Django added shaking his head as he looks back towards the volcano.

" Its not over yet Abuela. I'm afraid this is just the beginning," Carlos mentioned as the army continued to grow.

" You are correct sir watch as my army devours the City turning anyone and everyone like us. Soon Miracle City will be nothing more than a town of walking dead. I must say Django the uprising was genius too bad you never went through with it." The General raised the folder that had Django's title written on it pointing at it. "We know Carlos is your last descendant and how it links to your immortality. Once I obtain his soul I will send you two back to the land of the dead and you will remain there permanently."

Sartana for once shivered at the very thought of return then there was a tap on her shoulder. "Frida!"

Frida had a guitar in one hand and handed her the book, "There's no way I am sitting back on the sidelines."

" Nieta you must go back it is not safe here," Carlos hugged her warmly for the first time. "I lost too much in life and you are all I have left. Please Frida get out of here before they see you."

" There's the book! Bring it to me!" The General commanded at the army plowed through the skeleton banditos.

Sartana takes the book and goes to hand it to Frida, "Take the book and get out of here now!"

" Nana no!" Carlos cried as she hands her the book and the whole army froze in shock. Che peered down and saw what was happening taken back a few feet. "She's not affected by the barrier!"

The General found this astounding giving an evil grin figuring it out, "Very cleaver Carlos hiding your last Santana but I will soon have her soul in my hands. Jr shoot her now!" Pointing at her as Jr raises his weapon.

Thoughts were racing in Jr's mind so fast realizing his very crush was the one he was going to kill but none the less he aimed for her and shot directly at her stomach with a blue beam. It surrounded her body and a transparent figure of Frida came out from inside her returning to the weapon. Just before her soul reached him General Chapuza grasped her hand holding her up unconscious before them. "Finally the last Santana is mine! Our Victory is imminent! Charge!" The Zombies herded and marched towards them.

" Frida!" Django caught her soulless body which appeared rather pale and getting cold with her necklace glowing.

" There's not much time we must get her soul." Carlos took her laying her on the flat mesa.

" If her soul doesn't return to her body in time we will lose her," Sartana took her guitar and struck the very chord that rose a massive army of Skeletons infuriated with rage.

Django slowly rose to his feet hiding his face with his hat then his eyes appeared a very bright glowing red. He takes his guitar and streaking his fingers down the strings building up energy which caused the clouds to turn black as a fiery tornado descended on the zombie army. Now he was officially pissed off walking towards the volcano into the battle field. His guitar glowing a bright red with a swaying motion to disintegrate anything that got in his way making a clear path between him and the General. Jr started to cower behind Che who was also quivering at Django's power, "Uh Grandpapi I think we need a new plan."


	10. Chapter 10

City Of Evil Ch.10

By~ldjango21

At the police station everyone was pacing back and forth between desks trying to handle the worried phone calls on the lines. There was a meeting in the chief's office doing a daily wrap up before they are dismissed to continue. "Any word on the whereabouts of Carlos and Frida?"

"No boss we are sending a special team to Calavera to investigate but won't hear word until the next several hours."

" I want all units on high alert make sure nothing is left behind search everywhere." He ordered then dismissed the meeting to be left alone. He looked to the side of his desk where a picture frame stood with Frida as a baby in his arms. It made him smile and yet also brought him to tears. Then suddenly a loud explosion was heard outside his office. Someone had shot a grenade into the police headquarters. Chief Suarez rush behind his desk down low then another grenade was fired into his office. He was pinned down by the desk from and fallen debris from the ceiling. Then a rapid beat was heard from his device which means his heart rate was going up. There was fire burning all around the the police station as the flock of fury hovered from above.

White Pantera, Plata Perigrosa, and Puma Loco all arrived at the scene trying to evacuate the building. Rodolfo finds the chief pinned under his desk and lifts it up into the air tossing it to the side. He takes his hand and slowly helps him up but he didn't budge. He was panting rapidly with shallow breathes holding his chest as if his heart was pounding. He manages to throw him over his shoulder and carries him out of the burning office before it collapsed. Maria takes a nearby water tower and pours it from above to doused the fires leaving nothing but smoke everywhere. The flock of fury along with Sergio watched from a nearby building monitoring their every move.

" Wait! Where's the young Rivera boy? Why isn't he here?" Lady Gobbler scanned the area with some heart goggles and there was no sign of El Tigre. Sergio noticed they managed to rescued Chief Suarez but something was wrong. White Pantera was checking his vitals then had Maria call an ambulance.

Within minutes the Fire department arrived with ambulance following right behind. The placed him on the stretcher and fastened him up as his wife and daughters arrived to the scene. Carmela rushed into the ambulance with her husband and took off. The girls remained with Maria who explained something to them that brought them to tears.

" I think our work here is done ladies let us join the others at the volcano." Sergio ordered as they fled from the rooftop.

Meanwhile back at the volcano Django stands before the General with anger ready to strike at any moment. "Give up Django its useless. Now that I have the last Santana its only a matter of time before my army sends you back to the land of the dead."

" Once I get her soul back I'm sending you to hell and this time you will remain there." Django pointed with glowing red eyes.

Che started to quiver hiding behind his grandfather with Dr. Chipotle beside him. Then a violent rumble began to shake the volcano as huge cacti came up from the ground binding their arms. The Cactus Kid grabs Frida from the generals arms holding her gently next to Django. "Ya'll are in big trouble now! No one messes with my friends. They're all yours Django."

" Eric there's not much time she needs her soul back hurry I'll take care of these three." Giving an evil grin as his aura began to get stronger.

The General began to panic as he comes towards them, "Now Django there's no need for that you have her back now so we will just leave."

" Correction I said once I get her soul back I am sending you to hell." Django takes his guitar strolling his fingers down the strings then raised it to the air as black skeleton hands emerged from the ground glowing red grabbed them. Dr. Chipole jr paniced and managed to get free making a run for it but as for the General and Che they were not so lucky. Django closed his hand into a fist and lowered it quickly which sent the two Zombies into the dark abyss down to hell.

Eric was a few years away from the mesa as the zombie army around him began to vaporize into ashes before his eyes. A dark shadow came overhead and knocked him unconscious holding Frida's soul in his arms. "You didn't see that coming did you?"

Django caught up with the cactus kid laying him up against a large rock. Facing his dark enemy with caution. "Who the hell are you?"

" Take one step closer and I will devour her soul," he replied holding her close.

Django obeys keeping his distance while Carlos has Sartana watch over Frida's body. Django begins to circle with the mysterious figure watching his every move trying to find a way to get Frida back with out losing her. "Who are you and what do you want with Frida?"

"Simple I want her to die," The dark figure replied licking her cheek which made Django even more angry.

Eric finally recovers and sneaks away behind the rocks making his way behind the dark figure giving Carlos a wink. He nods back and strikes a chord sending a massive laser beam towards the figure while Eric snatches Frida's soul out of his hand before direct impact. The blast sent the caped figure flying along the flat surface of the mesa tumbling on the ground wildly before finally coming to a stop as the three rush back to return her soul. Their pace quickened as Sartana shouted at them because the glow in her pendant was dimming out.

Django lunges towards her body then gingerly places her soul back just as the glow in her pendant goes out and there was silence. Eric reaches over to check her pulse then shakes his head. "I'm sorry amigo she's gone."

Carlos leans down cupping her cheek in tears with his head pressed against hers, "No please God not my nieta."

Django then brings her close pulling the hair away from her face with his forehead against hers. It couldn't end like this he thought to himself giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Frida please come back to me I need you." Then his body started to glow again but this time it was different. His aura began to pulsate making her body illuminate with the same color with a jolt. Everyone was clueless to what was happening and leaned in to see what was going on. There was a bright blinding light as everyone shaded their eyes trying to make out what was happening. Then everyone's gaze was on Django who was still holding Frida's body in arms. "Thump Thump," It was faint but Django swore he heard a heart beat then she began to breathe again.

Frida opened her eyes to see Django staring down at her, "Django..." her voice was so weak and could barely move.

Django hugged her warmly relieved that she was alive, "Save your strength mi amor."

Regardless Frida struggled to her feet saw the hooded figure laying on conscious on the ground.

" That's the thing that got me in the alley last week."

Eric walks up and pulls down the hood to see and was taken back a few steps.

" Django your not going to believe this its the Rivera Kid!"

" What?"

Both Frida and Django came closer as Manny came through stumbling to his feet with an evil glare.

" Manny why?" Frida asked.

" You want to know why? Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose my best friend who ignored my feelings?" He replied in a low tone. " I was the one who followed you in secret to make sure you stayed away from that concert. Your Father begged me to do it because he thought you trusted me. My parents even trusted me on telling about you being adopted. Then I see you with him and lied to me about it!"

Django grabbed a firm grip on his guitar waiting to strike if Manny made a wrong move, but Frida placed her hand on his to calm him slowly walking towards him. "You were spying on me this whole time and you knew I was adopted? I don't know who is lower me or you for what you have done."

Manny took one step closer retracting his claws with an evil grin, "Then I guess that makes us both guilty." He goes to take a swipe at her torso but Django grabbed his arm in time swinging him over his body onto the floor.

" Big mistake Tigre!"

Manny gets into the fighting position as Django puts Frida behind him to protect her.

" Frida stay with Carlos where its safe."

" Django please don't he's not his self. Something is wrong with him." She pointed as Carlos comes to her side.

" Your right Frida there is something wrong with me. I want you dead!" Manny leaps into action trying to take a swipe at Django's guitar but his claw broke from the glowing red aura. Regardless he continued to attack with a round house kick to the side only moving his opponent slightly.

"What?" Frida was baffled by his response grasping tightly to her grandfather's arm.

Manny paused straightening his back to look into Frida's eyes, "My ancestor the original El Tigre was in love with your granddaughter Sartana and wanted her more than anything. When she refused he went mad and killed her along with the family swearing he would wipe out your entire family until there was no one left."

Everyone gasped in shock when he finally revealed the link to the family curse. It wasn't a series of unfortunate events but a crazy continuing rage passing down through the generations killing off their family. Those who wore the belt would carry out the original ancestors wish until the last of Santana's blood was in their hands.

Manny goes for a quick strike driving his claws straight into Django's abs. Frida let out a loud cry with tears struggling in her grandfather's grasp trying to break free, "Django!"

He smiled pulling his claws from him licking the blood of his enemy while Django looked down upon the holes where he dug his claws with blood oozing out, but then his aura started to glow brighter and the wounds healed instantly. He looked up to Manny who was not pleased at all returning to his fighting stance.

An evil glare peered from below his hat as his eyes glowed a violent red, "That was my favorite shirt you moron." Striking the strings as he blasts Manny to the ground then had him pinned with his guitar pointed right at his heart.

" I should send you to hell for what your ancestor has done to our family." He prepares to pluck the string waiting for any last words before giving the final blow.

" So what are you waiting for?" Manny replied smiling evilly.

Frida manages to break free running to Django to grab his arm, "Django please stop don't kill him!"

She pleaded with watering eyes hoping he would stand down, because he loved her so much he gave a deep sigh and lowered his weapon.

" Frida's right killing you would be too easy." Soon he realized Frida was kneeling over Manny slapping him in the face left and right.

" Manny you got to snap out of it! Fight! Resist!" She cried.

Manny who was getting smacked around by his best friend went sluggish and his eyes returned to his normal brown color. "...Frida? Frida the belt get it off!"

Frida takes his belt and tries to rip it off but it was hot as if on fire. "I can't it's too hot."

"Out of the way!" Django gently moves Frida to the side as he rips the belt buckle from him throwing it to the side with Manny returning to his normal self. She takes one step closer towards him in a fetal position.

"Manny?"

His body started to shift as he turned onto his back with eyes slightly open. "Owww my head."

Frida was relieved to see him back to normal rushing to his side to help him to his feet as Django watched cautiously. He looked to his left seeing the flock of furry arrive along with Sergio who were stunned to see the entire zombie army turned to ashes.

" What happened to the Army?" Lady gobbler squawked pointing her cane at a pile of ashes.

" I sent the General and his grandson to hell...got a problem with that?" Bring his guitar up to his hands to intimidate them as they took one step back.

Sergio smiled nervously trying to play it safe, "Nope no problem here good riddance."

Black Cuervo found a black cape laying off to the side examining the burn makes on the hood.

" What happened to the mysterious man in the cape?"

Django took his thumb and pointed at Manny who waved back nervously with one hand around Frida's shoulder.

" I don't believe it I was taking orders from you?" She hissed aggressively clenching her fist.

"Orders? Oh no...Frida I'm so sorry you may never forgive me." He started to cry with a single tear flowing down his cheek.

" Manny it wasn't your fault you were possessed." Reassuring him with a pat on the back.

" You don't understand Frida its not that." He replied as he sees Anita and Nikita arrive on the mesa in tears.

She let Manny go from there to approach her sisters who have never shed a tear especially in front of her. "What is going on?"

The two looked at eachother then towards Frida with eyes pouring with tears, "Frida its Papa he...he..."

They were in so much pain they couldn't even spit out the word then Grandpapi Rivera arrived with a a sad look on his face.

" Frida you need to come with us your... Chief Suarez had a cardiac arrest and has been rushed to the Emergency Room."

Frida was stone stiff with eyes bulging wide in pure shock and fear running down her spine like a cold chill. Then she started to shake hunching over almost in tears as Django comes to her side, "Django..."

" Say no more," he summoned a mustang from the grave and helped Frida on as he gets up and whips the reigns racing towards the Miracle City Hospital.

Sartana and Carlos grabbed a ride with the twins as Manny kneeling to the ground with his head down.

The rest of the group went their separate ways, but Zoey. She knelt down at Manny's side with a long face placing a hand on his shoulder, "Manny?"

He slowly brought his gaze to hers with tears flowing from his eyes, "Zoey I screwed up big time..."


	11. Chapter 11

City of Evil Ch.11

~by ldjango21

Miracle City was calm with the sun setting on the horizon with a warm red color. The silence was broken with by the sound of rushing cars heading for the City Hospital with Frida and Django traveling by horse. Once they reached the Emergency room entrance Frida jumped off the horse dashing through the ambulance entrance looking eagerly for him. Django and the others followed after her trying to stop her but she had already interrogated the nurse desk trying to find out where his bed was located.

"Chief Suarez where is he? She shouted with her hands on the desk.

One nurse recognized her and spoke up, "Your father has been transferred to NICU on the fourth floor."

That was all Frida needed and dashed for the stairwell at full speed. Django was not far behind her as the others decided to take the elevator. She reaches the fourth floor running down the hall passing a wet floor sign as she cuts around the corner sliding straight into an adjacent wall very hard. Despite the pain she struggles to her feet and continues to stride to the double doors. Django was cautious as he passed the wet floor sign and saw the NICU double doors dead ahead with Frida just seconds away.

" Frida wait!" He yells but she had already pushed the doors open walking straight into the unit. Off to the side was a family waiting room where Carmella and the Riveras peeked outside as Frida dashed by. The unit was very small and would be easy to find him she assumed as a nurse comes before her with her arms forward.

" Miss you cannot be in here we are in the middle of a shift change." The nurse implied trying to get her to stop but Frida still pressed forward looking at each bed.

" Respiratory therapy NICU," The intercom rang as a team of people stormed pass her. She followed them in the direction and Django was now within six feet from her trying to bring her back. To the corner of the unit was a closed curtain area where the team had rushed to and a male nurse came out with sheets covered all in blood. Still she pushed all the nurses away throwing the curtain open to see her father getting CPR and blood everywhere. She froze in horror and shock feeling lightheaded as she begins to black out. Luckily Django caught her before she hit the ground holding her in his arms and carried her out.

They all gathered in the family waiting room as Django laid a pillow on his lap where she was resting with a washcloth on her forehead. He held her hand gingerly pushing her hair away from her face until she finally came to again opening her eyes. Her eyes suddenly went wide and shot up into a sitting position but Django pulled her closed to him holding her down.

" Django please I need to speak to him he's hurt!" She struggled in his grasp.

Django turned her face towards his softly with his hand with a very sorry look on his face, "I'm sorry Frida but you cannot see him right now. He is unresponsive..."

" What?" She replied as Carmella came to explain what had happened.

Frida your father has had a very bad heart condition that has been going on for over a year now and knew the risks of staying in the police work. There was an attack on the police station this evening and he suffered from a cardiac arrest..." Her words were cut off as the doctor came in to the waiting room with pure silence.

" We managed to stabilize him but the last resuscitation took 45 minutes to stabilize a constant heart beat. We are running a EEG scan to see if his brain had suffered damage from the prolonged lack of oxygen. He is currently on a respirator and some medicine to help keep his heart rate level but he is unresponsive. However I will allow immediate family to go and see him for a few minutes to spend some time with him."

" Thank you Doctor," Carmella shook his hand then gathered her twin daughters and looked at Frida.

" He's still your Father if you wish to come see him with us."

Frida nodded as she stood up and followed them behind the doctor. Django stayed behind with the rest of the group as the went through the double doors. They took them back to the same place where he laid as if resting. Frida rushed to his side placing her small hand inside his, "Papa can you hear me? Squeeze my hand." There was no response just the sounds of the respirator beeping with the fluctuating breath patterns.

" Papa please squeeze my hand I know you can hear me! Papa please! I am so sorry I didn't mean all those words I said just squeeze my hand...something...anything!" He eyes were pouring with tears as she hugged his right arm trying to find any sign of reaction. Carmella started to panic and had went back to the waiting room looking for Django.

" Django could you please come with me? I need your help with Frida."

Django nodded and followed her almost getting stopped by a nurse, "Is he immediate family?"

Carmella gave her a stern look and figured a way pass the nurses questions, "He's my daughters husband."

Django looked at her shock as she gives him a wink to play along as they continued pass the main desk.

He made his way over to Frida trying to calm her down but she still continued to hold his hand waiting for that one faint squeeze. There was a tap on the window as the Doctor walk in the room with his report, "The results are in from our local analyst who reviewed the EEG. Unfortunately even after adding a forth line looking for any possible signs of brain activity there is none. During his resuscitation his brain went without oxygen for too long. According to the Doctor who reviewed his charts on wave activity his prognosis is brain death and the chances of him recovering from this state is very grim. I am very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, the chaplains are on their way here to speak with you shortly. I will give you some time alone with him."

Frida's heart sank as tears rolled down her cheek then buried her face in Django's chest. "Django please help bring him back."

Django lowered his head next to hers, "Frida as much as I wish I could I can't help him."

"What? Why you brought me back why can't you do the same for him?"

Carlos entered the room placing his hand on Django's shoulder, "Because Nieta Django is only able to bring one soul back to life and he chose to save yours."

Before Django could speak the monitor above his bed began to beep as his vitals showed his heart had flat lined. The nurse rushed over to the wall behind his bed and hit the code blue button as a team rushed in with some equipment. Django tried to get Frida out of there but she had a death grip on the bed rail refusing to leave his side. Eventually he had Carlos give him a hand pulling her waist even harder trying not to hurt her. She reached out with one hand trying to hold his one more time, "Papa please don't go!"

The nurse manages to slip her grip on the handle as both Django and Carlos carried her back towards the double doors, "Let me go! He needs me I can't leave him alone!"

He manages to get her out the double doors gently setting her down on her two feet still holding a firm grip on her arms.

"Frida please be calm your going to get sick if you keep doing this."

She fell to the floor below her sobbing with her hands covering her face as Django kneels down with his arms around her. Footsteps were heard from down the hall as he looked up and saw Manny and Zoe slowly approaching them.

"Frida? I'm s s sorry this is all my fault please forgive me." Manny stuttered nervously squinting his eyes with tears hoping she would.

Frida slowly got up from the floor and faced many with a blank stare for a while. Then she lunged into his chest giving him a tight hug, "I forgive you Manny...for everything."

As the two hugged eachother Django saw a familiar shadow in the corner of the hallway and followed it. There was no one around and he took out his guitar which was pulsating with energy.

" Its been a while since I last seen you around here...Your here for the Chief aren't you?"

The dark figure raised its weapon then lowered it removing the hood, "Django you look different in mortal form...Yes I am here for his soul it is his time."

" Is there anything you can do to bring him back?" Django asked.

" I am sorry Django his situation is different and there is no way to reverse what has been done."

" Django who are you talking to?" Frida came from behind the corner staring at the tall dark figure.

Both Django and Grim were astounded that she could see him when he is usually not visible to mortals when collecting a soul.

" I am the Grim Reaper young lady," Grim replied. (Yes the same Grim from Billy and Mandy)

" I must be going his time is coming very soon," Then Grim disappears.

" Django is he here for my Papa?" She asked starting to tear again.

Before he could say anything Manny rushed down towards them from the hallway with Zoey tagging along behind him. "Frida the Doctors are back and they are talking about your father."

The group returned to the family waiting room where the Doctors just got to the very important part of their discussion.

" I am sorry Mrs. Suarez but we have found in your husbands records that he has a DNR in his medical file and Will. We have no choice but to respect his wishes and remove the life support to let him pass in peace."

" What does DNR mean?" Frida asked.

" It stands for DO NOT RESUSCITATE. It is a legal binding document that keeps family from interfering with the patients wishes." Carlos replied with a sad look on his face.

" Sorry Frida I have no choice in this matter," Carmella added giving the doctor a nod to proceed with removing all the equipment. The Chaplains showed up and were tending mostly to Carmella and her twin daughters since Frida refused to talk. Moments later the Doctor came back to the room, "He is ready for you now. I will allow everyone to come into his room for his final moments to say their goodbyes."

" Thank you Doctor." Carmella lead the group forward to the room.

Frida was very hesitant but Carlos raised her head with his hand, "Be strong nieta."

She nodded following along beside with holding onto Django.

As they enter the room all was silent except the faint sound of chief Suarez struggling to breath. Django looked to see Frida's body flushing hot red. It hurt her terribly as his breaths started to get slower and slower. There was no monitors connected everything was removed and turned off as they stood there and watched him slowly die. His skin started to turn pale as his breaths became more shorter and distant. Frida was at the breaking point and could barely stand the sound of his struggling breaths that she overheated and fainted. Just as she did there was a one last shallow breath and then there was nothing...Chief Suarez had just passed (died).

Everyone was sobbing and in tears as the nurses and Doctors waited patiently outside the room. Maria, Rodolfo and Grandpapi stood next to Carmella and the girls. Django carried Frida as Carlos gets one of the nurses to gather some bags of ice and a wet wash cloth. Everyone slowly exited the room while the nurses came in to document the death certificate with the Doctor.

Grim shook his head as he watch Django carry the poor blue haired girl off, "Poor child...Well its time to go." Suarez in soul form takes one last look at his little girl. "I love you so much Mija." Then they both disappeared leaving his cold dead body behind.


	12. Chapter 12

City of Evil Ch.12

~by ldjango21

As the family members mourned for their loss Frida was taken to a more smaller room as Django lays her on the couch. His heart felt for her pain and sadness as he takes a wet washcloth placing it on her forehead. She was still out and Carlos came into the room sitting next to Django. He places his hand on his shoulder with a smile, "Well the mortal look is new. When did this happen?"

" Since I met her," Django replied.

" Nana explained to me your relationship and..."

" I know she's a distant relative but I love her. Are you trying to tell me I can't be with her?" Hanging his head low with his hat in hand.

Carlos was taken back by his reaction, "My dear Primo I would never say such a thing. What I was trying to say is that I understand your feelings for her and she will need you now more than ever. She has suffered a great loss and a most traumatic one at that. You are the closest person to her heart that is still living...eh well sort of."

" Thanks Primo I'm glad you understand, but what are we going to do about Frida? The Chief is dead and your her next of kin. Will she leave Miracle City to travel with you?"

Carlos thought for a moment pondering on the subject then rose to his feet, "I will have a talk with Carmella on this issue." Then he left the room leaving the two alone.

Django continued to watch her coming to his knees on the floor so he could be close to hold her hand when she wakes up. He smiled slightly as he moved her hair from her beautiful face making her sigh warmly. Then there was a knock on the door and Manny came in.

" How is she?" Stepping in alone with his hands in his pocket.

" She's still out at the moment but her fever broke," Django replied with a blank expression.

" Django I just wanted to apologize for all of this. Its all my fault I messed up and couldn't control my anger." Manny explained to him with much regret in his tone but Django was not phased by his words.

" Anger? You almost killed her if I hadn't been able to bring her back. You manipulated the villains into helping you without suspicion and killed Chief Suarez."

" Look I didn't want this to happen I don't remember hardly anything. I guess I had the villains attack the police station to distract them from the uprising I never intended this to happen it wasn't me."

" None the less you brought this upon yourself for your lack of controlling your emotions and must atone for your sins." Approaching Manny with a stern look.

" Atone for my sins? Since when do you care about the souls being justified?" Manny returned an aggravated glare.

Django's eyes began to glow a bright red clutching Manny's shirt in his fist, "Since I learned that life should not be taken for granted. Your ancestors caused a curse to my family and I have to live through protecting my bloodline at any cost. Don't think you will get off easy on this Rivera. You will pay for what you have done."

" What are you going to do kill me?" Worried that he would consider such a fate.

Django relaxed his fist letting go of Manny's shirt then went back to Frida's side. "No that would be too easy and Frida begged me not to kill you."

Manny sighed in relief but was given a grim glare in return, "But mark my words Rivera if you ever do that again you will suffer the same fate as the Zombies."

He gulped in fear that he actually might do it and nodded as he left the room. Not much longer Frida finally came to and started to wake up. He was relieved to see a smile on her face but then changed instantly to worry. "Where's Papa?"

" He's gone Frida. Are you feeling better?"

Frida buried her face in his chest crying again as he holds her tight. Then Carlos came into the room kneeling down to raise his granddaughter's chin, "You must be strong nieta."

Frida nodded as the two escorted her from the room back to the main waiting area where Carmella was waiting for them. Frida was rather suspicious by the way she stood before her as an adult and not as a mother. "Frida we need to talk."

Carlos, Carmella, the twins and Django sat in the room with Frida while everyone else waited outside to give them some privacy. She was rather confused on what they could possibly talk about at a time like this but she was certain that it must be important.

Carmella cleared her throat with everyone's attention, "Frida now that you are aware that you have a living relative and my husband is no longer your guardian we wish to give you a choice."

" A choice?" Frida was confused.

" You can stay with your grandfather or you can stay here in Miracle City. I can no longer be your guardian due to that fact that your...father is dead. However you can stay under the custody of your Nana if you wish."

Frida thought for a moment looking at Django then to her Abuelo then at Carmella who was waiting for an answer. " As much as I want to be with my grandpapi I want to stay here with Nana."

Carlos gave a smirk for her wise decision raising to his feet as everyone follows. "Well that settles that issue."

Django raised his hand for a moment to get everyone's attention, "Well actually there is something I need to say before we leave." Frida turned to face him wondering what he was talking about before it finally hit her. He was going to show them his true form.

" Django are you sure?" Holding his hand worried.

" Yes I'm sure," Django takes his guitar striking a chord as his body begins to glow a vibrant red.

When the light dimmed everyone saw Django in his true form which had Carmella shocked and the twins petrified in fear. Carmella wasn't expecting this to happen and tried to play this out smoothly considering the fact that Frida was in love with him.

" So you uh dead?" She smiled weakly.

" Oh my gosh our sister's a necrophiliac ewwwww!" Anita and Nikita squealed.

" A what?" Frida did not understand what they said but Django did and it made him angry.

" Anita! Nikita! That is not polite to say to your sister. I am sorry for that Frida I will take care of your sisters later, but if you two are happy then I am happy." Giving a smile at them as she grabs both girls by the ear out the door. "Oh and Django you might want to change back so the other patients don't mistaken you for someone else." Smiling as she gave him a wink.

Django nodded strumming his guitar again to return back to his mortal form then taking Frida in arm as they walk towards the exit.

" Django what does necro..."

" I'll tell you later Frida lets get you home first." Not making eye contact as he passes the Riveras in the hall.

Carlos thanked Maria and Rodolfo for their help and they parted ways with Carlos driving the two back to Sartana's lair. For the entire ride Django stared down at his lap as if troubled by something. Frida was worried that what her sisters said hurt his feelings hugging his arm. They finally made it to the lair and when they entered there was a table with food prepared.

" I had my skeleton banditos get some take out and set up a table for you to eat."

" Much appreciated Nana it seems your hospitality hasn't lost its touch." Carlos complimented giving his grandmother a warm hug.

" Oh nieto you are too kind...How is Frida?"

" Honestly I don't know." They both turn to look at Frida and Django walking into the room to eat.

They tried to carry on a conversation but Frida didn't say a word or even touch her food just staring at it blankly then asked to be excused as she heads up to her room. Django gets up as well but heads out the back door to the court yard. Several minutes later Frida goes to open the balcony door looking out upon the court yard. She sees Django down below sitting on the stairs playing a soft ballad. He looked really sad with each note he played staring up to the moon every now and then. Frida turns back into her room changing into a white silky night gown and robe that Django had got for her. It was rather exquisite and soft against her skin as she draped in on her body. Once dressed she makes her way down the stair well hoping the two wouldn't notice her as she slips out the back door. Oh course Carlos and Sartana knew she was there but they didn't want her to know that continuing their conversation.

Frida opened the door slowly trying hard not to make a sound looking towards the stairs. Django continued playing as she crept towards him. Finally making it to the stairs she stopped quickly because he put his guitar down leaning back to stare at the stars. She takes one soft step and slips on the stair almost falling but Django turns to see her grasping the hand rail. "Frida what are you doing out here?" Then he notices she's wearing the gown he gave her coming in close to hold her. "You shouldn't be out here in that it will get dirty."

Frida gave a sweet smile as he holds her bridal style taking her to a bench holding her in his lap keeping her warm. "Django what did my sisters call me?"

Django knew he couldn't avoid that question so he came out with it, "Means you have an sexual attraction to dead bodies." It came out rather hesitant because he found it insulting but Frida tried to make him feel better.

" Wow and yet I'm still a virgin. Don't let them bother you so much they have dirty minds ever since they turned 17."

Django cracked a smirk kissing her cheek as he adjusts himself so his leg wouldn't go numb. "Yea they asked me that one time for dinner if I have slept with you and if we were using protection."

Frida was astounded by her sisters being suddenly nosy of her relationship, "They don't have boyfriends and yet the want to get into my personal life. What a pair of losers. Next time they ask you something like that just play along just to mess with their minds."

They both laughed to where it was heard from the kitchen window where Carlos was washing the dishes. "Ah its good to hear her laughing. Django surely knows how to make her happy."

" Yes and Frida has made Django much more open ever since. I couldn't be more content with him taking over for me in the future."

The two continued to watch them as Django and Frida sat looking at the stars.

" Frida are you okay or are you still upset about...you know."

" Yes I am still very sad losing Papa and will take some time to heal but as long as I have you I am happy."

She leans pressing her lips against his with such zeal it warmed her heart knowing that he would be there for her. Django couldn't be more happier than being with Frida parting their lips to gaze at her sparkling sapphire blue eyes. It was like time was moving so still then a yawn escaped Frida's mouth and Django carried her in arms back towards the lair. "Its late you should rest after what you went through."

" I don't want to go to bed," giggling as Django threw her over his shoulder carrying her inside.

" I don't care I'll make you go to bed." He replied with an evil smile.

" Make me!" She challenged.

Django got to the stairs and she grabbed the railing jerking him back to the base of the stairs, "Let go of the rail Frida your going to bed."

" Grandpapi don't let Django send me to bed I'm not sleepy." She laughed still holding on to the rail tightly.

Carlos was sipping on some coffee giggling under his breath as he made her fingers slip releasing her from the rail. "Good night nieta."

" Thanks primo," Django saluted with two fingers as he made his way up the stairs with Frida pouting.

" No that was cheating!" Frida protested with laughter.

He came into her room setting her gingerly on the bed and his hand accidentally went across her stomach making her laugh. "Oh does that tickle?" His smile grew wider as he attacks her stomach with his fingers making Frida laugh hysterically in a wild frenzy that echoed through the halls. Sartana as well as the skeleton banditos looked around listening to the laughter bouncing through the halls. Carlos just sat in his chair drinking his coffee with a newspaper kicking a pile of coins aside.

" Seriously Nana when are you going to store your treasures in an actual vault and not on the floor? One of these days it might get stolen."

" I love to flaunt my treasures around my thrown chair," Giving an evil laugh.

Back in the room Django still continued to tickle her making her cry, "Okay okay you win!"

She laid back as Django brought the covers over her giving her a kiss, "Sleep well mi amor."

Then he left the room walking to his room he sees Sartana head out the door to do her crime spree and Carlos drinking coffee in the main hall. As he enters his room he immediately removes his hat and poncho on the rack. He unbuttons his black cowboy shirt tossing it to a nearby chair; unbuckling his skull buckle removing his pants to slip into some warm night pants and a black tank top. As he lays in bed he snaps his fingers and the lights dim to nothing getting under the covers. It had been a long day and he wanted to rest. He closed his eyes with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling. The night was so peaceful that his eyes quickly became heavy. Just as he was starting to doze off his door opened and a dark shadow came into the room towards his bed. He had his guitar next to him if he were to strike but he didn't feel threatened by the movement of the shadow. As it got closer it pulled up the covers and climbed into bed with him. Then he realized it was Frida. "Frida?"

" I couldn't sleep I feel so scared after what happened today that someone will come after me. Can I sleep here tonight please?"

" Of course you can," He replied. " I hope I don't get in trouble for this," he thought to himself.

Frida was relieved and cuddled closer to him falling asleep almost instantly. Django had a hard time relaxing because the way she was positioned was getting him aroused. After a few minutes he relaxed holding her close giving her a kiss on her forehead. It was like a dream him sleeping beside his loved one so warm and cozy. Holding Frida's pendant in hand smiling knowing that she was alive and safe in his arms. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. That night the city was quiet despite the rowdy commotion of Villains out looting the local banks and stores.

Meanwhile at the Rivera's house Manny was stirring in his sleep from a dream. He was in the desert in his El Tigre form standing before the original El Tigre. Manny was rather angry with him wanting answers.

" What the hell happened? My belt took over my body and almost killed Frida! Explain that to me now!"

Miguel as he was formerly called let out a long sigh before looking into his green eyes.

" Long ago I loved Sartana's daughter but she would never accept my feelings for her. I became enraged with anger that the woman I loved more than anything didn't want to be with me because she thought I was not ready for a serious relationship. My Tiger spirit became corrupted ever since thus I am in a constant battle with my evil side and can never decide. I have killed many of her family members because of it and I regret those days still. Up until now your Tiger Spirit remained pure but when you suffered an extreme emotion it too became corrupted just like mine. What feelings do you have for this girl that caused you to be so enraged with anger?"

Manny turned his head away for a second then returned his gaze with tears in his eyes. "I loved her as a friend and now she's in love with Django. We were so close and now she spends more time with him. I am happy for her, but now Zoe thinks because I spend so much time with her that we are getting close. This is all too confusing and now I'm labeled as a murderer! How can I fix this!"

" I am sorry Manny you brought this upon your self when you gave into your emotions. You should be thankful Django spared your life or you would have been another funeral to arrange. What happened to Chief Suarez was not your fault and the family knows that." He turned as if to disappear but Manny extended his hand to stop him.

" Wait what do I do?" He asked hoping to get an answer.

" Do what you think is right." Then he nodded disappearing into the wind as the sun rose in the horizon.

Manny kneel to the ground with his hands in the sand pondering on what he could have possibly meant. Then the idea hit him and he rose once again, "I know what I must do."


	13. Chapter 13

City of Evil Ch.13

by~ldjango21

Late into the night the moon shined from above and the air so still. Frida Stirred in her sleep trying to cuddle closer to Django, but something wasn't right. She reached over with her hand where Django laid. Her eyes opened wide sitting up in bed to see he wasn't there. The room was dark and cold with a faint glow of the moon's light casting shadows on the floor. Off to the corner of the room in the darkness were a pair of red glowing eyes.

"Django?" She spoke softly.

The Man chuckled evilly stepping out of his hiding, "Django's not here."

A faint light of the moon revealed a man in a black suit in a firm posture. "I have been watching your family for quite some time Frida. I must say your powers astound me." His hair was as black as sin and eyes that could see into your soul.

"Who are you?" Frida asked looking around the room for her guitar.

"I am Black Wolf and you must be looking for this." He pulled out a guitar from behind him.

Frida panicked cupping her hand at her chest for her pendant. "Where's my necklace?" She thought.

"I'm very impressed with the distress pendant but it won't save you from me. There is a new evil in town and my wrath will sweep across this city. All that you care, love, and know shall be burned to ashes."

"Noooooo!" Frida sat up shouting almost knocking Django off the bed.

"What the? Frida are you alright?" He asked rubbing his eye lids.

She looked around the room terrified searching with her eyes in the shadows for that man in the black suit then at Django. "You're here! Thank god it was just a bad dream." Embracing him tightly with a tear streaming down her cheek. Django caught the tear with his finger cupping her cheek so gingerly.

"I never left. Are you feeling okay?"

"I had a bad dream about some man in a suit named Black Wolf."

"Black Wolf?" Django thought to himself then reassured her with a smile. "You have nothing to worry about I'm here and your safe."

Frida gave a weak smile laying her head back down on the pillow as Django followed suit. Just when his eyes got heavy they opened wide when Frida hugged his chest falling asleep calmly. He gave a warm smirk kissing her head then went back to sleep.

The next morning Django came out of the shower wrapped in a towel as Frida goes in to take hers. Sartana called for Django many times but no answer. Finally she went upstairs to his room knocking on the door. "Django you open this door right now!"

"What?" Django answered the door agitated.

"Didn't you hear me? Why didn't you answer me when I called for you?"

Django was fastening his belt buckle still shirtless, "I was taking a shower."

Sartana leaning in hearing the shower still running, "Then why is it still running?"

"Frida's in there."

"Ah speaking of which where was she last night? Carlos went up to check on her last night and she wasn't in her room." Giving her grandson a stern glare.

"...In my room," he replied hesitantly.

"What? What is she doing in your room? You weren't doing what I think you were last night." Pointing vigorously at him.

"She had a bad dream about some guy named Black Wolf. I'm going down to the underworld to talk with someone about this and no we weren't doing that."

She came closer looking him dead in the eye, "Very well in that case when Frida is done she's needs to come down for breakfast. Carlos wants to take her to the Carnival today." With that she left returning to the main hall to read the local paper for any valuables that are on display at the museum.

When Frida and Django made their way down to the front dining area Carlos was staring at the television intensely. "Breaking news in Miracle City! There's a new hero in town and who is a mystery. We have one eye witness to identify this mystery hero, El Oso can you describe this person?"

The television screen zoomed in on El Oso who was trying to scratch his butt. "Look pretty lady I ain't saying nothing until someone can scratch this itch I have on my nose!"

The reporter pointed at her camera men and he shook nervously as he scratched El Oso's nose.

"Okay Mans I was just robbing the Miguel's Jewels as usual and this guy with a mask came out of nowhere and fried my butt with a piece of lightning! Then he tied me up and this little sidekick girl put out the fire on my butt with some water and they left."

"Could it possibly be El Tigre?" The reporter gave a annoying glare.

"Nah man El Tigre has a tail. This dude had black hair, a cape, and was wearing purple." El Oso broke out into laughter. "What kind of hero wears purple man? He was lucky I was laughing at his outfit or I could have gotten free. Purple!" El Oso continued to laugh hysterically as he was carried away to the back of a police truck.

"Well there you have it a purple wearing hero with a cape. Stay tune for more information now back to you Eduardo."

Django shook his head disgusted, "That is why we don't have El Oso on TV. Looks I got a new hero to track down this ought to be interesting."

"Wait he said there was a sidekick so there are two." Frida added.

"Nieta eat your breakfast so we can go to the carnival," Carlos insisted holding out a cup of orange juice.

"Okay grandpapi."

"You two have fun at the carnival I have to go take care of something." Django grabbed his guitar heading for the door.

Frida got in front of the door with a suspicious look on her face, "Your not going to the carnival with us? Why?"

"I need to go take care of something in the land of the dead. I won't be gone long I promise."

Django slid her aside gently and kissed her cheek as he went out the door.

Meanwhile in a small house not far from the city district area Ziro clicked off the television furiously standing to his feet. "What's wrong with wearing purple? Seriously I should just bust him out of jail to kick his ass again for that remark."

"Now Master please calm yourself its not worth it." Ame flopped a pillow and blanket over his head giggling.

"I suppose your right. You should get some sleep it was a long night."

"Likewise Ziro goodnight." Ame went off to her room for bed as Ziro stayed in the living room looking over some evidence that his mortal enemy left behind. Evidence shows that he has made his appearance here in Miracle City but his intentions for this town is unknown.

"I don't know where you are hiding Black Wolf but one of these days I will find you." He continues to review his papers taking notes.

Out in town Carlos and Frida walk to the carnival and bump into Manny at the entrance. Manny was gladly relieved that Django wasn't around. "Hey Frida want to hang out with us at the Carnival?"

"Us?" She questioned.

Manny points to behind him where Davi was waving frantically, "Yea me and Davi...Please save me."

Frida smiled looking at Carlos who nodded, "We would be delighted if you joined us Manuel."

"Sweet! I'm hanging out with Santana!" Davi shook Carlos hand vigorously.

"Well you have a very interesting friend there Manuel what's you name kid?"

"Davi! I am such a big fan!" Davi continued to rant on about all his concerts while Manny and Frida followed behind laughing.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem grandpapi can't deny a child none the less a die heart fan. What ride do we all want to ride first?"

Carlos looked at the sign and pointed at the most fastest ride in Miracle City. Frida, Manny, and Davi's eyes lit up with huge smiles on their faces. Frida pulled him along as Manny and Davi saved them a spot in line. Carlos soon realized what he was getting himself into and regretted the idea. However it was his special day with his nieta and he wanted it to be the best.

The Ride was called Sidewinder the most fastest ride in Miracle city. It is also the most dangerous but that didn't stop the group from getting to the front of the line strapping into their seats. Carlos held the safety bar nervously as the ride began to start up to the top. "Don't worry Grandpapi its going to be fun just put your hands in the air!" Frida shouted.

"Uh no thanks Nieta I think I'll keep my hands on the barrrr!" The coaster had already reached the top and began to pick up speed hurling to the ground below before going into a loop to loop. Then around in circles before diving into a dark pit and shooting out the the other end of the tunnel getting sprinkled by water splashed by the tubes. Carlos closed his eyes shut while the other three were having the time of their life. Finally it was over and Carlos rushed out of the seat to the nearest trash can to puke. Frida felt bad and got some water for him to drink as they went to the stand to see their picture. When it popped up Manny and Davi were laughing at their picture.

"Awww Grandpapi you had your eyes closed. Want a redo?"

"No Nieta I think that ride just spoiled my appetite for lunch."

Carlos then insisted they go through the Hall of Mirrors which seems safe enough and on solid ground. The group agreed and went on in looking at the various shapes and sizes of their reflections. This seemed much more relaxing Carlos thought staring at his obese reflection in warped mirror. Davi found a mirror that made him look taller where Manny found one that made him look chest heavy. Frida however found one that made her look like a lanky tree then the lights dimmed and a pair of red glowing eyes appeared from behind her. She turned around but there was nothing there. She looked back again at her reflection and saw black wolf staring at her. With an evil grin he laughed causing all the mirrors to shake violently causing them to crack. Manny grabbed Carlos and Davi and found a safe spot then realized he didn't see Frida. When all was silent he went to look for her and found her laying on the ground covered in glass. Her body had nicks and cuts everywhere but that wasn't the worst. A long shard of glass was stuck in the side of her ribs and she was losing blood. "Hang in there Frida your going to be okay." Frida stared numb from the pain with heavy eyes and necklace glowing a bright red. Too much pain to speak all she could do is watch as her worried grandfather and best friend kneel beside her body with ripped parts of their shirts being tied to her chest to stop the bleeding. Her eyes got heavier then she blacked out with only one word that came out of her mouth, "Django."

Back to Django hours later he made his way down to the land of the dead search in the most eerie of places for the Grim Reaper. It wasn't long before he found the fortress where the Reaper resided passing the main gate. Grim was expecting him and came out from the main door to greet him.

"Django my boy its been a while mon. I take it your here to turn in a favor I owe you from our last poker game am I right?

"Yes I am. I sent you a message of what I want. Can you do it?"

"Its a bit against the rules but I can let it slide this time. After all I am death."

Django and Grim continued to talk then a shocking pause on Django's face.

Their social reunion was cut short by Django's guitar glowing a bright red. "Frida!"

Grim knew what was wrong and sliced the air with his Scythe which created a portal to the mortal world. "Hurry boy!"

Django tipped his hat diving into the portal which transported him straight to the hospital where Frida was admitted. Django rushed through the emergency room doors where Carlos, Davi, and Manny were sitting in the waiting room.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Django was almost to the point of busting through the doors to find her bed but Carlos pulled him aside to explain.

"She's alright primo just lost some blood from a deep wound that's all. It was an accident in the Hall of Mirrors and the glass shattered everywhere with us inside. Thankfully Manuel saved us and rescued her. The bleeding has stopped and if it were not for Manuel rushing her to the hospital it could have been worse."

Django looked at Manny who was sitting next to Davi with tired eyes. Then he looked into the window of the emergency room as doctors were whizzing by. "Can I see her?"

Carlos nodded and went to talk with the admin clerk to get the nurse.

The elder nurse opened the door and escorted Django to her bed number. "You must be Django."

"Yes how did you..."

"She calls your name in her sleep."

The nurse gracefully pulls away the curtain to reveal Frida laying in bed with bandages strapped to her chest. Django went to her side as the elder nurse left them to be alone. He examined her body to see what happened. The cuts and nicks were medicated and bandaged up with the straps showing blood spotting from her side. She looked like she was in pain which tortured him. He took his hand and softly brushed her cheek hoping to see her eyes. There was a slight mumble with a weak smile as she tilted her face to the right. Carlos had just walked in pulling up chairs for them to sit. "I told Manuel and his friend that she will be staying here for the night."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Of course this is my granddaughter we are talking about."

"This is my fault I should have been there with her and none of this would have happened."

Carlos rest his hand on Django's shoulder giving a deep sigh, "You mustn't blame yourself Primo for unfortunate events. Things happen whether they make sense or not it is unavoidable."

He nodded leaning back in his chair keeping an eye on Frida, "How long has she been out for?"

"Just a few hours now. She woke up after they stitched her side and I was here to talk with her. The doctor insisted that she rest so they gave her some pain medicine so she could sleep."

Both looked at Frida who was sleeping soundly in bed then a familiar voice is heard in the hall way.

"Nana we are in here," Django uttered with his arms crossed aiding his grandmother to the room.

"What happened? How?"

"Shhh Nana please she is resting," Carlos placed his finger over his lips to silence her.

"Django your suppose to be protecting her what happened?"

"Nana you have no right to blame Django it's not his fault it was just an accident." Carlos replied sternly.

His remark silenced her quickly as she sat across from the two, "The important thing is that she is alive. I can't help but worry that someone is still after her."

She had a point they thought and continued to watch her through the night.

Late that night Frida opened her eyes to see her Nana and Grandpapi asleep. She sighed seeing no sign of Django but then a hand reached out to her. A relieved smiled streaked across her face as Django pulled his seat closer to her. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm much better now that I know you are here."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. From now on your not leaving my sight." He held her hand firmly.

"Don't be I was the clumsy one who couldn't get out of the way of the mirror falling in front of me."

She didn't want to mention the reflection of the man in her dreams in the mirror knowing Django would worry more. So she just smiled it off and sat up to talk to him.

Across from the hospital on a hotel balcony Black Wolf viewed the facility from afar pondering. Saiko Wolf his right hand man approached him with news. "Master your presence is starting to draw suspicion within the Santana's. I advise we lay low for now until we seek a more vulnerable opportunity."

"Perhaps you are right my apprentice. Very well we will remain in the shadows...for now."

With that they disappeared back into the hotel from which they came into the darkness.

One month later Carlos still remains in Miracle City after his big fiesta concert to spend some quality time with Frida. Today is Dia de los Muertos and that night the Santana will rise from the grave to meet their long lost family member. Frida had fully recovered unscathed thanks to Sartana and Django healing her wounds. She was excited that she was finally going to meet her real parents but also very nervous. "I don't know Django what if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like? I'm sure they are eager to see their beautiful daughter."

"Quit it your making me more nervous," Frida replied blushing holding his arm.

Django looks at the list of all the last minute things they needed for the fiesta and it was quite long. Luckily all the items were relatively close by and won't take long.

Django ran off to get the items while the skeleton banditos helped Frida with the final decorations. The list was actually a fake because he had to find the grim reaper to get someone. Carlos comes out the back door with some fresh hot food looking at Frida standing on a ladder. "Careful Nieta we don't want you getting hurt again."

"No problem grandpapi I have four spotters down below me. The banditos returned a salute since he was the senior living Santana.

"At ease banditos just don't let her fall. Carry on."

As the evening came Django had still not returned from his shopping mission as Frida looks to Sartana.

"He'll be here don't worry Frida. Oh look the sun is setting."

The sun was at the horizon slowly disappearing at the sky turned bright red. One last glimpse of the sun and the skies were soon shading over a purplish blue as the stars began to show their glow. Dusk the moment they all been waiting for had come. Within minutes the streets began flood with green auras as the dead rises to the surface. First they appeared as dead then quickly changed to mortal form. It was the one day they could so they could enjoy food from their families. First person to enter the yard was Sartana's sisters who looked much similar to her. Then more were coming in as the night came. A couple approached Frida with a smile. At first she wanted to believe they were her parents but as it turned out it was Django's parents. "Frida we finally meet," Machete shook her hand happily.

"Django has told us so much about you. Your parents are here would you like to see them?"

Frida nodded nervously following them to the food offerings. Django's mother held her hand trying to help to stop shaking. "You'll be fine Frida. They are much eager to finally meet you as well."

Just as the three approached a couple they turned around and tears rolled down the mothers face.

"Frida?"

Frida was stunned her mother had the same color hair as hers but more darker and her father with a classy cowboy hat and poncho. Frida began to cry as she embraced her real mother and father as Carlos comes.

"Its good to see you my son. Did I not say she was beautiful?"

Marco as he was known agreed patting his little girls head, "Indeed she is father Chief Suarez raised her well. Where is he?"

Frida soon had a sad look on her face and the mother hugged her, "Oh Mija I am so sorry but he must wait five years before he can come to the day of the dead to visit."

Soon Django arrived and was tackled by his father. "Mijo where have you been? Your mother is looking for you." He pushed him off brushing off his poncho and hat.

"Where's Frida?"

"She's with her parents right now," His mother came to him to give him a hug and kiss.

"Stop it your embarrassing me. I need to get to Frida." Django broke from his mothers grasps carefully and went over to Frida.

Right as she saw him she went to embrace his chest, "Your late."

"Sorry I had to take care of something."

"What was that?"

"Look behind me," He said as the whole family got quiet.

Frida peered from behind Django's shoulder and instantly fell into tears running towards the stairs.

Django stayed back with Frida's parents as She ran to embrace none other than Chief Suarez himself.

"That was a good thing you did Django. Our daughter is so happy," Nina replied patting his shoulder. Frida cried in his arms almost messing up her eye liner. "Papa I am so sorry. I missed you so much."

"Shh calm yourself Mija I am here and I wouldn't be anywhere else." He held her close brushing his hands through her soft blue hair.

Marco pulled his wife and Django to the side to talk. "That was a very good thing you did Django. We are confident that you will take good care of our daughter." The mother agreed and went to get some punch. Then Marco put his arm around him pointing at his chest, "If I find out your sleeping with her I will make your death a living nightmare."

Django gulped in shock then Marco laughed hysterically, "Oh Django I'm only kidding lets enjoy the party."

Everyone began to dance and eat as the mariachi band played. Django finally came to Frida who was waving goodbye, "Where is he going?"

"To visit his family," She then hugged him warmly with her arms around his neck.

"Django thank you for doing this for me."

"For you Mi Amor always." Giving her a kiss as they watched the family have a wonderful time.

Meanwhile at the Miracle City Volcano Black Wolf stands firm along the platform looking out into the City with an evil grin, "Enjoy this moment while you can because it will be your last."

~The End


End file.
